Desesperadamente esperandote x2
by Yan Spears
Summary: Ser padres de una adolescente y un niño travieso no es fácil, y se complica cuando nuevos integrantes llegan a la familia Hummel-Anderson. Secuela de "Desesperadamente Esperándote" Klaine. MPreg!Kurt Daddy!Klaine Future!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**DESESPERADAMENTE ESPERANDOTE 2**

**Capitulo 1**

"¿Cómo vamos a decírselos a los niños?" Kurt preguntó preocupado a Blaine. Estaban ambos sentados en el sofá del living, tomados de la mano esperando por sus hijos quienes estaban por llegar de la escuela en cualquier momento.

"Se lo diremos, y listo" Blaine respondió sonriendo, como si fuera obvio. Kurt revoleó los ojos y suspiró.

"Lo sé, pero… ¿y si no lo entienden? Son muchos cambios juntos de una sola vez." Kurt miraba sus manos que estaban siendo acariciadas por el pulgar de su marido.

"Cariño, Elizabeth tiene quince años y Toronto, diez. Por supuesto que lo van a entender, son chicos grandes y comprensivos" Blaine acarició la mejilla de Kurt y besó suavemente sus labios.

Desde afuera, escucharon las voces de sus hijos, que volvían de la escuela juntos. Pero como siempre venían peleando, seguramente por nada importante.

"Bueno, ya están aquí, es el momento" Blaine dijo sonriendo, Kurt asintió con la cabeza, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho.

Lizzy abrió la puerta de la casa sin dejar de escribir el mensaje de texto en su celular. Inconscientemente empujó la puerta para cerrarla una vez adentro, pero casi golpea a Tory en la cara, quien venía entrando detrás de ella.

"¡Hey! ¡Fijate lo que haces, tonta. Estoy entrando!" Tory dijo enojado a su hermana mayor, mientras se refregaba la nariz.

"Ups, lo siento." Lizzy dijo sarcásticamente, todavía seguía con los ojos pegados al teléfono celular en sus manos. "Es que eres tan enano que no te vi"

"Primero, no soy enano, soy niño y todavía estoy creciendo. Segundo, si no estuvieras todo el día con ese estúpido celular no serías tan tonta y despistada" El niño respondió. Kurt y Blaine estaban mirando toda la escena, parados al lado del sillón esperando que otra de las tantas peleas de sus hijos acabe.

Era muy común que ellos discutan y peleen a diario, después de todo son hermanos y se llevaban cinco años de diferencia. No es que no se quisieran, pero la diferencia de edad era bastante.

Elizabeth, tiene quince años ahora y muy pronto cumpliría dieciséis, es una típica adolescente; no mala, un poco rebelde sí, pero ¿quién no lo era a esa edad?. Se había convertido en una encantadora jovencita, alta y delgada. Su cabello negro y lacio le llega a la cintura, todos los días plancha su pelo para alisar los rulos. Blaine se sintió herido al ver que su hija odiaba los rizos que había heredado de él, pero no la juzgaba, él había pasado toda su adolescencia ocultándolos bajo capas y capas de gel. Otra cosa que había heredado de Blaine era sus ojos. Con el pasar de los años, los ojos de Lizzy se habían vuelto cada vez más hermosos, enmarcados por unas cejas negras perfectamente depiladas y unas largas pestañas. Su piel tan blanca como la de Kurt, estaba salpicada por unas pecas apenas visibles en las mejillas y nariz, que la hacen ver más inocente. Viste la mejor ropa, diseñada por su padre, por supuesto, y siempre marca tendencia usando lo que todavía no salía a la venta. No había duda, Elizabeth Sophia Hummel-Anderson es una joven hermosa. Y su carácter… bueno, su carácter es un tanto especial. Había sacado de Kurt su fuerza y temperamento. Es una adolescente muy segura y decidida de todo lo que quería, siempre obtenía lo que quería, en especial de sus abuelos y de Blaine, ella era su debilidad. A pesar de su carácter fuerte, tiene un gran corazón y lealtad con sus seres queridos. A veces se muestra tímida a pesar de su seguridad. Ama la música tanto como sus padres. Desde pequeña, Lizzy asistía a ballet y Kurt le enseñaba canto. Tiene una voz maravillosa, angelical y suave, perfecta para acompañar el piano y el violín que Blaine le había enseñado a tocar. Ella pertenece al Club Glee de su escuela, que es dirigido por su Tío Finn. No es exactamente una chica popular en la escuela, pero siempre está rodeada de amigas… y de algunos chicos.

Toronto, tiene diez años ahora y es un niño encantador. Tiene la misma cara de Blaine cuando tenía su edad, pero sus rizos eran del mismo color castaño que el de su padre Kurt, igual que el mismo color azul de sus ojos. El está muy orgulloso de llevar esos rulos en la cabeza, a pesar de que siempre los tiene desordenados y muy pocas veces los peina. Debido a que nació prematuro, era pequeño para su edad, pero él estaba esperanzado en que crecería mucho más. De más chiquito, había sufrido problemas pulmonares que fueron desapareciendo cuando comenzó a hacer natación por recomendación del pediatra. El deporte es lo preferido del niño, hace natación y juega football (soccer) en un club junto a niños de su edad. Otra de las cosas que Tory ama son los videojuegos. Su cuarto se convirtió en algo así como un santuario, donde había consolas de todas las marcas y una gran estantería repleta de todo tipo de videojuegos (regalos de sus abuelos). A pesar de pasar la mayoría de las tardes frente a sus juegos, tenía buenas calificaciones en la escuela. Sin embargo, siempre está dispuesto a realizar pequeñas travesuras con su mejor amigo, y algunas que tienen que ver principalmente con molestar a su hermana. Es un niño muy extrovertido y siempre tiene la respuesta exacta para todo.

"Bueno, yo no creo que crezcas más que esto Eres tan pequeño como papá, hobbit" Lizzy dijo burlándose de la estatura de su hermano menor y de su papá Blaine, mientras ella palmeaba la cabeza del niño.

"¡Hey!" Blaine se quejó cuando escuchó a su hija mayor llamar 'hobbit' a Tory. Los dos niños voltearon en la dirección donde habían escuchado la voz. Parados en la sala estaban sus padres esperando a ser notados por sus hijos. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita. Sabes que no debes burlarte de tu hermano por su estatura" Reprendió Blaine con voz firme.

"Lo siento, papá" Dijo Lizzy con sus mejillas coloradas. "No sabíamos que estaban ahí" Ella dijo arrugando las cejas. "Bueno… adiós" Dijo la adolescente rápidamente, giró hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, Tory siguió su ejemplo.

"¡Alto ahí!" Exclamó Kurt al ver que sus hijos prácticamente huyeron de la sala. "¿A dónde creen que van?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Tory y Lizzy volvieron unos pasos para atrás y miraron de frente a sus padres.

"Tengo un torneo de Halo con Frankie y Eddy en unos minutos" Contestó Tory.

"Y yo voy al… centro comercial con Hillary y Mary-Kate" Lizzy dijo rápidamente.

"Ah… asique ahora salir con Axel se llama 'ir al centro comercial'" Tory dijo ganándose una mirada mordaz de su hermana.

"Cállate, enano" Murmuró Lizzy con los dientes apretados. Blaine los miró sorprendidos, Kurt suspiró y se llevó una mano a su cara.

"¿Axel? ¿Quién es Axel?" Preguntó Blaine, siendo protector de su hija mayor. "¿Tu sabes de esto, Kurt?" Blaine miró a su marido. Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tory fue más rápido.

"Es su novio" Respondió el niño, y esta vez la mirada mortal fue de Kurt.

Kurt sabía que a Lizzy le gustaba un chico del último año de su escuela. Kurt y Lizzy son muy apegados y ella le cuenta todo a su padre, pero no a Blaine. Blaine es muy sobreprotector de su pequeña princesa y además muy celoso.

"No es mi novio" Respondió la chica con decepción en su voz. "Además no puedo verlo, sus abuelos vinieron de visita desde Escocia." Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a cualquier lado menos a sus padres.

"Entonces sí hay un chico" Blaine dijo con las manos en sus caderas. "¿Y quién es este chico Alex, Lizzy? ¿Conocemos a sus padres?"

"Es Axel, papá. No, no conoces a sus padres. Y por favor, no me digas 'Lizzy', soy Liz" Lizzy… bueno, Liz, corrigió a su padre.

"Y yo soy Tor" Tory levantó los dos brazos y sonrió.

"Papá, ayúdame aquí" Lizzy miró a Kurt con ojos suplicantes, él asintió con la cabeza.

"Blaine" Kurt llamó a su marido. "No es el momento" Murmuró tocando su hombro y alzando las cejas.

Blaine suspiró. "Es cierto. Pero esto no se queda así, quiero saber más sobre este chico Alex y su familia."

"Axel" Otra vez Liz corrigió a su padre revoleando los ojos, pero él no la escuchó y siguió hablando.

"Tenemos algo que decirles, por eso los estábamos esperando." Blaine miró a su marido, se sonrieron el uno al otro y se tomaron de la mano para darse fuerza.

"Estoy embarazado". Kurt sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Acá volví con la secuela como lo había prometido. Si, ya se… muy original el nombre, no? Es que quería que se reconozca fácil y lo encuentre rápido.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste la continuación. Besosss!**

**Yan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"Estoy embarazado". Kurt sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

"¡¿Qué?!" Los dos niños exclamaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por la noticia.

"Bueno, papá está embarazado. Se agranda la familia" Respondió Blaine a la pregunta retórica de sus hijos. Blaine y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron felices.

"Espera, espera…" Liz levantó su mano, tratando de comprender. "¿Ustedes… ustedes siguen haciendo… eso?" Preguntó ella arrugando la nariz.

"¡Elizabeth!" Regañó Kurt con las mejillas sonrojadas. Blaine se llevó una mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza. Parece que Liz no se estaba tomando bien la noticia.

"¿Haciendo qué?" Preguntó inocente Tory.

"Bebes" Respondió Liz y Tory asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. "No entiendo… papá, tienes como cuarenta y cinco años" Ella señaló.

"¡Treinta y ocho!" Aclaró Kurt. Blaine lo miró levantando las cejas.

"Cuarenta, cariño" Susurró Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

"Y muy bien llevados" Kurt levantó su mentón con orgullo.

"Entonces… quiere decir que… ¿voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?" Preguntó Tory.

"Si, hijo. Pero hay algo más. ¡Voy a tener gemelos!"

* * *

_2 semanas antes_

_Kurt estaba sintiendo los síntomas: nauseas, fatiga, cambios emocionales, aumento de peso... Él ya se imaginaba a que podría venir esto. Pero como estaba demasiado ocupado con sus negocios, los ignoró._

_Desde hace seis años que Kurt tiene su propia empresa, sus diseños son los más vendidos entre mujeres adolescentes y mujeres adultas. Su empresa, que lleva su mismo nombre, logró un rápido y excelente ascenso en la industria de la moda. Muchas mujeres de Hollywood llevaban un 'Kurt Hummel' original en las alfombras rojas de los grandes eventos, él sentía orgullo de sí mismo cuando grandes actrices y modelos mencionaban su nombre. 'Kurt Hummel' no solo era vestidos y ropa bonita, sino también perfumes, bolsos y muy pronto zapatos. Kurt estaba muy feliz con lo que había logrado. Tenía un edificio entero que era de su propiedad, donde se encontraba los talleres de costura, el piso de diseñadores y un piso entero con oficinas, donde se encontraba la suya. También había incluido una guardería para empleados con hijos._

_Necesitaba entrevistar a algunos diseñadores de zapatos para poder agrandar su negocio. Y no era una tarea para delegar a nadie, él mismo quería ver cada uno de los posibles nuevos diseñadores para su empresa._

"_Brenda" Llamó Kurt a su asistente desde el intercomunicador, sentado en su oficina. Brenda era la misma asistente que tenía hace años, él le ofreció trabajo y ella aceptó con gusto. "Que pase el próximo candidato, por favor" Ordenó él, sintiendo como la bilis comenzaba a quemar su garganta. Tomó un vaso de agua mientras veía que Brenda le abría la puerta a una joven muchacha rubia de unos veinticinco años, ella llevaba consigo una carpeta._

"_Buenas tardes, Sr. Hummel. Es un placer conocerlo, soy Jean Hurley" La chica dijo presentándose y estrechando la mano de Kurt._

"_Igualmente" Kurt sonrió e invitó a sentarse a la mujer. Mientras le hacía la entrevista, Kurt miraba la carpeta con las creaciones de la joven y quedó muy sorprendido, esa chica es muy buena en lo suyo. De pronto, Kurt se sintió mareado y con náuseas, cerró los ojos, dio unas respiraciones profundas y se agarró de su escritorio porque sentía que el cuarto le daba vueltas._

"_¿Se siente bien, Sr. Hummel?" Preguntó la chica._

"_Uhmm… si, un poco mareado." Respondió con una falsa sonrisa. "Uhmm… me gusta mucho tu trabajo" Dijo mientras se recuperaba del mareo, la joven sonrió. "Felicitaciones, tienes el empleo" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa._

"_Muchas gracias, Sr. Hummel, no se arrepentirá" La mujer dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Se paró de la silla, tomó su carpeta y estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de Kurt._

"_Bienvenida. Dile a Brenda que tome tus datos y que haga tu contrato" Kurt dijo y la chica salió de la oficina. En ese momento, otra vez Kurt sintió algo que quemaba su garganta, y sin poder evitarlo corrió al baño privado de su oficina. Se arrodilló frente al inodoro y dejó ir su desayuno. Cuando salió del baño diez minutos después, Brenda estaba parada en la puerta. _

"_Creo que ya hemos vivido este momento" Brenda dijo entregándole un vaso de agua a su jefe y amigo._

"_Si, yo creo que es lo mismo" Kurt dijo antes de tomar el agua, se veía y se sentía fatal. "Creo que me iré a casa más temprano." Kurt tomó sus cosas y salió del edificio. Manejó hasta su casa, pero antes pasó por una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo._

_Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa, no había nadie. Blaine estaba en la productora y los niños en la escuela. Aprovechó el momento para hacerse la prueba de embarazo casero._

"_Positivo" Leyó en voz alta Kurt con una sonrisa en sus labios. Enseguida posó sus manos en su vientre y sintió un pequeño bulto que antes no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Kurt se preguntó cuánto tiempo de embarazo llevaba ya que tenía una insipiente pancita._

_Con toda la alegría que sentía, Kurt pensó en su marido y cuan feliz iba a estar con la buena nueva. Pero lo que le preocupaba eran sus hijos y en como tomarían ellos la noticia. Decidió que no les diría a Lizzy y Tory aún, pero sí a Blaine. _

_Blaine llegó a su casa, sin sorprenderse de ver el coche de su marido estacionado en la puerta. Kurt y los niños siempre estaban en casa cuando él llegaba._

"_¡Llegué!" Blaine gritó desde la puerta de entrada. Kurt salió de la cocina y se abalanzó sobre él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Blaine lo recibió con gusto. "Hola, que lindo recibimiento" Dijo Blaine apretando la cintura de su marido. Kurt besó sus labios con entusiasmo._

"_Estoy feliz, Blaine" Kurt le susurró en los labios. _

"_¿Ah sí?" Blaine preguntó y Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "¿Y por qué es eso? Además de lo obvio"_

_Kurt acercó sus labios al oído de su marido. "Creo que estoy embarazado" Susurró. Se alejó de Blaine, pero sin soltarlo y lo miró a los ojos para ver su reacción._

"_¿De veras?" Preguntó con esperanza. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine dio un grito de felicidad alzando a su marido mientras daban un giro sin dejar de reír. "Otro bebé. Te amo" Le dijo Blaine y le dio un gran beso en los labios a su marido._

"_Shh... no quiero que los niños lo sepan todavía. Me hice el test y me dio positivo, mañana tengo cita con el doctor para confirmar" Kurt dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia las escaleras, pero los chicos estaban cada uno en su habitación sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Al otro día, Kurt tenía una cita con el hijo de su doctor, John Nealey Jr., quien al igual que su padre se especializa en embarazos masculinos. El médico les confirmó la noticia mientras realizaba el ultrasonido._

"_Y parece que…" Comenzó a decir el doctor mientras tenía una mano en el transductor sobre el vientre de Kurt y con la otra tecleaba algo en la computadora. "Bueno, Sr. Hummel-Anderson, usted tendrá gemelos" El hombre dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine y Kurt se miraron._

"_¿Ge-gemelos?" Preguntó Kurt anonadado._

"_Si, aquí está el embrión número uno…" El hombre señaló una manchita blanca en la pantalla. "…y aquí el embrión número dos" Señaló otra mancha al lado de la otra. "Tiene… diez semanas de embarazo y todo parece estar en perfectas condiciones" El médico sonrió._

_Los dos hombres estaban en el auto camino a casa y acordaron no decirles nada a los niños hasta la semana doce, como habían hecho con los otros embarazos de Kurt. También discutieron sobre la casa, ahora con dos niños en camino, su actual vivienda les había quedado pequeña. Esa misma tarde, se contactaron con un agente de bienes raíces, quien les hizo un recorrido por algunas de las casas más grandes que no estaban demasiado lejos de su actual residencia. Kurt se enamoró de una gran casa que estaba a solo unas calles de la que estaban viviendo ahora, y luego de hablarlo con Blaine, hicieron su oferta por ella._

_Eran demasiadas cosas para decirles a sus hijos, muchos cambios juntos. Kurt y Blaine esperaban que sus hijos no lo tomen de una mala manera y sepan entender la situación._

* * *

Ante la palabra 'gemelos' los chicos se quedaron sin habla, otra vez. Kurt y Blaine esperaron las reacciones de sus hijos.

"Gemelos quiere decir dos bebés ¿cierto?" Preguntó Tory dubitativo.

"Si, dos bebés. Entonces… ¿qué piensan?" Kurt preguntó con temor al ver la cara sin reacción de Liz.

"Está bien" Respondió Tory, después de un gran silencio. "Quiero decir, más hermanitos para jugar" Dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó a Kurt y le dio un abrazo que el hombre respondió inclinándose y besando el cabello de su hijo, Blaine revolvió los rizos del niño.

"¿Liz?" Preguntó temeroso Kurt a su hija que todavía no había dicho nada.

Ella estaba mirando el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior y luego levantó la vista, tenía los ojos húmedos. La adolescente se acercó a sus padres y hermano, les brindó una pequeña sonrisa. Kurt le sonrió también, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. La chica se abalanzó sobre él y suavemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su padre embarazado. "Felicitaciones" Le dijo todavía sosteniendo a su padre cerca, Kurt la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró un 'gracias', aliviado.

Blaine acarició la espalda de su niña, mientras ella se separaba de Kurt, pero todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su papá. "¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar para festejar?" Blaine propuso, Liz le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Él sostuvo con fuerza a su niña en sus brazos.

"Felicitaciones a ti también" Susurró ella sonriendo.

"Gracias, princesa" Respondió Blaine, giró la cabeza y le besó el cabello.

"Te amo, papito" Ella dijo, todavía envuelta en los brazos de su papá.

"Yo también, amor" Contestó Blaine. "Pero todavía quiero saber sobre ese chico Alex" Blaine dijo, haciendo que su hija se separe del abrazo.

"¡Ay papá!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa y revoleando los ojos. Kurt sonrió al verlos así.

"Bueno. Vayan a cambiarse y arreglarse para salir a cenar" Kurt dijo mientras secaba una lagrima que recorría su mejilla. Tory y Liz corrieron a sus habitaciones, dejando en la sala a sus padres.

"Lo tomaron bastante bien, ¿no?" Acotó Blaine pasando un brazo por la cintura de su marido, mientras que la otra mano se apoyó suavemente en su vientre.

Kurt suspiró. "Así parece. Ahora hay que decirles que nos tenemos que mudar, y eso me asusta más"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Kurt, Blaine, Liz y Tory entraron en un restaurante francés, nuevo pero muy recomendado y concurrido. Esa noche iban a festejar el embarazo múltiple de Kurt, y a decirles a los niños que se mudarían. Cuando ingresaron, los ojos de Kurt recorrieron el elegante pero cálido lugar, decorado en tonos beige, iluminado con unos bellísimos candelabros que colgaban del techo.

"Este lugar es hermoso, Blaine" Kurt dijo en voz baja mientras observaba el lugar. "No lo conocía" Dijo mirando a su marido, embelesado.

"Por supuesto que no" Respondió Blaine sonriendo de una manera soberbia. "Es nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta conseguir una reservación en este lugar?" Le preguntó pasando el brazo por la cintura de su marido. Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Mucho. Tuve que mover algunos contactos para conseguir una mesa decente" Sonrió orgulloso Blaine, Kurt se rio con él.

La recepcionista les dio la bienvenida y los guió hasta su mesa, Liz y Tory los seguían atrás. Los cuatro se sentaron y un camarero llegó pronto a entregarles el menú.

"Entonces… ¿qué les parece el lugar?" Blaine les preguntó a sus hijos sentados enfrente de él en la mesa, con el entusiasmo que lo caracteriza.

"Me gusta" Tory respondió mientras abría su menú en la hoja de 'Menú infantil', él estaba sentado frente a Blaine, y Liz frente a Kurt.

"¿Y a ti, Lizzy?" Blaine le preguntó a la chica quien tenía la cara enterrada en su menú, sin escuchar a su padre que le estaba hablando.

"Lizzy, tu padre te hizo una pregunta" Le dijo suavemente Kurt, mientras bajaba el menú del rostro de la adolescente. Ella estaba sosteniendo su celular y lo había escondido detrás de su menú para que no la vean que estaba mandando un mensaje de texto. Cuando la chica vio que quedó expuesta, levantó la vista hacia Kurt.

"Elizabeth, sabes que no nos gusta que uses tu celular mientras estamos en la mesa" Kurt no regañó a su hija, solo le estaba haciendo acordar.

"Lo siento" Dijo Liz avergonzada, mientras guardaba su teléfono en la chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de su silla.

"Chicos, esta es una cena familiar." Comenzó a decir Blaine, pasó un brazo sobre la silla de su marido, mientas que los dedos de la otra mano se enredaron en los dedos de Kurt, apoyados en su muslo. "Queremos hablar con ustedes de algo importante." Blaine dijo y Kurt besó la mejilla de éste.

"¿Más noticias?" Preguntó en tono aburrido Liz.

"Si, uhmmm…" Comenzó a decir Blaine, pero fue interrumpido cuando el camarero se acercó a pedir su orden.

"¿Están listos para ordenar?" Preguntó el camarero con acento francés, mientras sostenía una libreta y un lápiz con él. Blaine miró a Kurt para que comience con su orden.

"Oui" _(Si)_ Respondió Kurt y volvió a mirar su menú. "Pour moi, un filet mignon avec des pommes sautées, s'il vous plaît." _(Para mí un filete miñón con papas fritas, por favor). _Dijo en un perfecto francés, mientras el camarero escribía en su libreta.

"Lo mismo para mí" Blaine dijo cuando el camarero lo miró. No sabía hablar en francés, ni tampoco entendió lo que ordenó Kurt, pero confiaba en el buen gusto de su marido.

"Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas" Tory dijo, haciendo sonreír al camarero.

"Mademoiselle?" _(¿Señorita?) _El mesero miró a Liz esperando a que ella le diga su orden. La joven miró un poco más el menú y se mordió el labio inferior mientras pasaba sus ojos por los nombres de los platos.

"Yo quiero… une escalope de veau normande" _(…una chuleta de ternera normanda)_ Ella dijo con una pronunciación del francés casi tan perfecta como la de su padre. Kurt la miraba sonriendo con orgullo.

El mesero asintió con la cabeza mientras escribía la orden "¿Para beber?"

"Agua mineral para ellos, y una copa de Cabernet para mí, s'il vous plait_. (por favor)"_ Dijo Blaine, Kurt sonrió y besó la mejilla de su marido cuando lo escuchó pronunciar de una extraña forma el francés. El mesero asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de la mesa.

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir Kurt nervioso, los dos chicos lo miraban esperando a que hable y Blaine tomó su mano debajo de la mesa. "Es que… con todo esto de los gemelos, y… la casa nos quedó pequeña, asique pensamos que…"

"Vamos a mudarnos a una casa más grande" Terminó de decir Blaine, impaciente. Kurt lo miró con asombro, les tiró así de esa manera la noticia a los niños. Otra vez Liz y Tory tenían en sus rostros una mirada indescifrable.

"¿Mudarnos?" Liz fue la primera en preguntar. "Yo no quiero mudarme, papá. No quiero cambiarme de escuela, perder a mis amigos, y-" Liz estaba al borde del llanto, tratando de convencer a sus padres que ella no quería irse de la ciudad.

"Espera, Liz, amor… ¿Quién dijo que tendrían que cambiarse de escuela?" Kurt preguntó mientras tomaba la mano temblorosa de su hija sobre la mesa. "Hicimos una oferta para una casa que queda a solo unas diez calles de nuestra casa actual" Explicó él con paciencia, el rostro de la adolescente se suavizó y esperó a que su padre siguiera hablando. "Estarán más cerca de la escuela, y en un lugar más bonito." Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"Si, chicos. Además la casa es enorme, con habitaciones más grandes y un hermoso patio delantero." Blaine les contaba con entusiasmo.

"¿Tiene un patio trasero grande como para que podamos practicar mis pases de football, papá?" Preguntó Tory mientras untaba mantequilla en un trozo de pan y se lo metía en la boca.

"Si, es tan grande que puedes invitar a todos tus amiguitos y armar una fiesta" Blaine enfatizó la palabra 'grande' haciendo un gesto con las manos y abriendo los ojos. En seguida miró a Liz, y notó el brillo en sus ojos cuando dijo la palabra 'fiesta'. "Ni lo pienses" Advirtió señalando serio a la niña.

"Mmm… no se me hubiera ocurrido" Dijo ella mirando hacia el techo mientras se imaginaba en una fiesta con sus amigos. "Pero ahora que lo dices…" Dijo ella en tono de broma. Blaine y Kurt se rieron.

"No. Y es en serio, Elizabeth" De repente Blaine dijo borrando la sonrisa de su cara y poniendo su mejor cara de serio. Liz le sonrió dándole a entender que solo fue una broma.

"La casa es hermosa, chicos, les va a encantar." Kurt dijo y comenzó a contarles a sus hijos algunos detalles de la casa y como quería decorarla. Con cada palabra que Kurt decía, los chicos se entusiasmaban con la idea de una casa más grande y bonita.

La comida llegó a la mesa y los cuatro comieron mientras seguían discutiendo los colores para la decoración y los muebles. Kurt quería todos muebles nuevos, que combinen con la casa, y si eso era lo que él quería, entonces Blaine se lo iba a dar.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Liz y Tory fueron cada uno a su habitación, era tarde y al otro día tenían escuela. Kurt y Blaine estaban en su propio cuarto.

"Es increíble lo bien que están tomando las cosas Lizzy y Tory" Blaine decía mientras quitaba las sabanas de la cama, ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba a punto de acostarse.

"Si, son niños asombrosos" Decía Kurt, él todavía estaba con su ropa puesta, parado al lado de la cama. Mientras hablaba de lo contento que estaba por encontrar esa casa maravillosa y de cuan feliz estaba por mudarse y cosas que tenían que ver con la decoración, Blaine lo veía embobado.

Distraídamente y sin darse cuenta, Kurt se quitaba las prendas con sensualidad. Blaine lo miraba con amor, sentado en la punta de la cama. Kurt seguía hablando, pero su marido no lo estaba escuchando, ya que estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Kurt desabotonó su camisa lentamente quedándose en una camiseta que hacía resaltar su vientre. Luego, dejó caer su pantalón al suelo y lo recogió agachándose lo más que pudo, mostrando todo su trasero a su marido. Blaine lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras recorría con los ojos las interminables piernas de Kurt.

"… y creo que si colocamos un bonito jardín de invierno…" Decía Kurt mientras doblaba la ropa y la dejaba sobre una silla. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido, quien tenía la mirada sobre él. "¿Blaine… estás escuchándome?" Blaine se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a él. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurt juntando las cejas.

Blaine tomó la cara de su marido entre sus manos y le dio una sonrisa antes de acercar su boca a la de Kurt y darle un pequeño beso apenas rozando sus labios. "Están tan hermoso" Le susurró cuando se separó del beso, nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt sonrió y sintió arder sus mejillas, era increíble como después de tantos años su marido le causaba eso. "Amo verte llevando mis hijos dentro tuyo" Le susurró mientras acariciaba con los pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas de su marido. "Resplandeces, el rostro se te ilumina y tus ojos brillan. Eres… lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, Kurt" Dijo Blaine con todo el amor que le tenía su marido.

Kurt sonrió y mordió su labio inferior, tenía los ojos húmedos. Su marido es tan maravilloso, Kurt solo podía llorar con esas palabras, y no culpaba a sus hormonas por eso. "Te amo tanto" Le susurró y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a su boca.

"Yo también te amo" Blaine le dijo y con cada palabra, su aliento le hacía cosquillas a los labios de Kurt. Mientras se besaban, caminaban lentamente hacia la cama. Los dos se recostaron de lado enfrentados entre sí.

"¿Cerraste la puerta con llave?" Preguntó Kurt en un descanso del beso apasionado y lleno de amor que ambos hombres estaban compartiendo. Pero antes de que Blaine pueda contestar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

"¡Papá! Liz está hablando por teléfono con su novio en voz alta y no me deja dormir" Tory abrió la puerta y se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

"No" Blaine le respondió a la pregunta que su marido le hizo antes de ser interrumpidos por su hijo menor. Kurt largó una pequeña carcajada y escondió su cara en el hombro de Blaine.

"¡Cualquier cosa que este enano diga es mentira!" Liz dijo mientras corrió detrás de su hermano.

"¡No soy enano!" Tory le gritó a su hermana.

"¡Ok! ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!" Blaine dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. "¡A dormir, ahora!" Ordenó el hombre. "En seguida vengo" Dijo en oz baja, se inclinó y besó la frente de Kurt, quien seguía acostado. "¡Vamos! Cada uno a su cuarto". El hombre los sacó del cuarto y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kurt miró a su marido e hijos y sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre. Se sentía completo, amaba mucho a su familia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Bueno, todos sabemos lo de Cory. La verdad es que me shockeó mucho su muerte. Me pongo del lado de la familia de Cory y se exactamente lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, en noviembre pasado yo perdí a mi papá y es algo que no puedo superar y creo que nunca podré.**

**En estos momentos es cuando nos tenemos que unir como fans, no importa si Finn no es nuestro personaje favorito de la serie, o si preferimos a otra pareja. Todos sabemos la gran perdida que sufrió el show, pero es más grande la pérdida de Cory como persona real. **

**Bueno, tardé en subir este capítulo porque la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas, pero como dicen por ahí "el show debe continuar" y aunque yo no soy nadie, solo una simple fan, quisiera dedicarle humildemente este capítulo a Cory.**

**Gracias, y a leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Kurt salió del baño a la mañana siguiente de darles la noticia de su embarazo a sus hijos, listo para ir a la oficina, a pesar de haber despertado con una horrible jaqueca y un poco mareado. Llevaba un pantalón un poco más grande de lo que usualmente usaba, debido que había estado aumentando de peso en los últimos días.

Blaine, quien estaba frente al espejo del tocador de Kurt, vio como el hombre embarazado se tambaleó un poco, mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta del baño para no caerse.

"Kurt… ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine, mientras se acercaba a su marido y lo tomó por los hombros.

Kurt había cerrado los ojos por el mareo, los abrió lentamente y miró a Blaine. "Si, solo fue un mareo" Dijo minimizando el leve vahído que había sentido. "No fue nada grave, solo lo normal del embarazo" Le sonrió a Blaine quien seguía mirándolo con preocupación.

"Está decidido, no irás a la oficina hoy" Blaine dijo determinante.

"Pero Blaine, no puedo faltar a mi propia empresa" Objetó Kurt. "Soy el jefe"

"Por eso mismo" Respondió Blaine mientras envolvía sus brazos en la cintura de su marido. "Eres el jefe y dueño de la empresa, por lo tanto puedes tomarte unos días en casa." Blaine le besó con cariño en la mejilla a Kurt, el hombre embarazado se apoyó en el beso y suspiró.

"Creo que tienes razón, me quedaré encerrado aquí… solo y aburrido" Kurt dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Tengo razón, si, pero no te aburrirás. Supongo que querrás llamar a tu padre para darle las buenas noticias ¿verdad?" Kurt asintió. "Además voy a venir a almorzar contigo ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien" Sonrió Kurt. "¿Te encargarás tú de avisarles a tus padres y a Cooper?"

"Si" Dijo Blaine con un suspiro. "Mamá querrá venir volando cuando se lo cuente"

"Supongo que mi papá y Carole también" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "Vamos a desayunar, estos niños de aquí me están pidiendo pancakes, y mis otros dos bebes tienen que prepararse para la escuela" Dijo antes de besarle los labios a su marido y tomarle la mano para salir juntos de la habitación.

Quince minutos después, Kurt, Blaine y Tory estaban desayunando. Como había decidido, Kurt no iría a trabajar, aunque conociéndolo, Blaine sabía que su marido no se quedaría quieto y seguramente algunas llamadas a la oficina iba a hacer. Tory estaba devorándose un plato de pancakes con salsa de chocolate, ya listo para ir a la escuela. Blaine estaba tomando su café mientras leía el periódico.

"¡Liz! ¡A desayunar!" Gritó Kurt desde las escaleras, llamando a su hija mayor que se estaba demorando, como de costumbre.

"¿Qué es lo que hace esa niña que le toma tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Blaine sin despegar los ojos del periódico.

"Se está arreglando" Contestó Kurt, mientras se servía otro pancake en el plato.

"¿Y eso le lleva tanto tiempo?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Kurt dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa. "La belleza toma su tiempo, Blaine"

"Buen día" Liz dijo cuando entró a la cocina, todos le contestaron. Ella tomó un plato y se sirvió un pancake y cargó en un vaso el jugo de naranja, se sentó en la mesa a comer su desayuno con tranquilidad.

"Vamos Liz, traga rápido. Otra vez llegaremos tarde por ti" Dijo Tory luego de dar un trago de su jugo y tomando su mochila colocándosela sobre el hombro.

"Toronto, deja a tu hermana tranquila" Regañó Kurt, levantando los platos de la mesa.

"Bueno… si tuviera mi propio coche, no tendrían que esperar por mí, conduciría a la escuela yo misma." La adolecente dijo, se colocó la chaqueta y tomó su bolso.

Blaine se quedó paralizado al escuchar a su hija mayor. "¿Tu propio qué?" Preguntó atónito mientras terminaba de colocarse su saco que había quedado a medio camino cuando Liz soltó lo del auto.

"Mi propio coche" Repitió la adolecente.

"Yo no te compraré ningún coche. Eres demasiado joven para conducir" Blaine dijo. Liz miró a Kurt para pedirle que lo ayude, pero Kurt se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a Blaine.

"De acuerdo, me lo compraré yo" Ella dijo.

"¿Y con qué dinero?" Preguntó Blaine de una manera desafiante.

Kurt revoleó los ojos, sabiendo que ésta era una nueva pelea entre un padre y su hija. Blaine y Liz se amaban, por supuesto, pero a veces Blaine era demasiado sobreprotector y Liz es una niña a la cual no le gusta que le estén dando órdenes ni que la sobreprotejan. Ella se siente como un adulto y quiere hacer valer sus derechos como tal; y aunque Blaine siempre le dio lo que quiso, él sentía que su niña era muy joven aún como para enfrentarse a la vida.

"Con el dinero que me deposita el abuelo Tony desde que nací" Contestó ella soberbia.

"Liz, cariño, ese dinero es para tu universidad y lo sabes" Contestó Kurt tratando de ser lo más paciente posible.

"Bueno… entonces le pediré que me regale uno para mi cumpleaños" Ella dijo todavía en el mismo tono soberbio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ja-ja" Blaine fingió una risa. "No tendrás ningún auto hasta que cumplas dieciocho años" Dijo Blaine.

"¿Por qué no?" Liz dijo dando una patada en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña. En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó y Tory abrió la puerta. A la cocina entró Aaron.

Aaron Kaprof es un amigo y compañero de escuela de Liz. Su madre Katty y su padre Kevin, conocen a Kurt y Blaine desde el día en que ellos nacieron. Katty y Kurt compartieron la habitación del hospital cuando los dos niños vinieron al mundo, desde ese momento se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Liz y Aaron juegan juntos desde pequeños y ahora son inseparables, ellos se llevan dos días de diferencia y son los mejores amigos. Aaron es un niño muy bueno, educado y un poco nerd, está enamorado de Liz pero ella no lo sabe.

"Porque te lo digo yo que soy tu padre" Contestó Blaine muy tranquilo.

"Buen día" Dijo en voz baja Aaron, un poco incomodo por la pelea de Liz y Blaine.

"Buen día, Aaron" Saludó amablemente Kurt.

"¡Te odio, papá!" Gritó Liz. Tomó la mano de Aaron y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de la casa.

"No, no me odias" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a Liz y su amigo irse hacia afuera

"Adiós Sr. Kurt" Logró decir el chico mientras salía de la casa arrastrado por Liz.

"Adiós, Aaron, saludos a tu madre" Kurt dijo con simpatía, saludándolo con la mano.

"Chau, papá" Saludó Tory con un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Kurt lo despidió con un beso en sus rizos y un pequeño abrazo, el niño corrió hasta el auto.

"Sabes que no lo dice en serio ¿verdad? Lo de odiarte…" Kurt le dijo a Blaine, quien se acercó para besarlo, tomándole la cara con ambas manos y mirándole a los ojos.

"Lo sé, lo sé… es que duele ¿sabes?" Respondió Blaine con tristeza. Kurt besó sus labios con un dulce y sincero beso.

"Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelvas" Dijo Kurt y volvió a besar a su marido, más profundo esta vez. Cuando se separaron del beso, Blaine se inclinó y besó el vientre de Kurt dos veces, un beso de cada lado de su estómago. Kurt sonrió.

"Blaine, los niños te esperan en el auto" Kurt dijo con una gran sonrisa. Blaine se incorporó y le dio otro beso a su marido.

"Cuidate y cuidalos" Le dijo luego de otro beso.

"Lo haré. Adios" Y Kurt acompañó a su marido a la puerta.

Cuando Kurt se quedó solo, decidió que era el momento de hablar con su padre y contarle las novedades. Se sentó en su escritorio y prendió su laptop.

"¡Hola, papá!" Kurt dijo animadamente cuando su padre contestó la llamada a través de Skype.

"_¡Hola, hijo!"_ Respondió Burt. El Sr. Hummel, había sido gobernador de Ohio hace un tiempo y después de eso decidió retirarse de la política cuando terminó su mandato, debido al estrés que le causaba. Ahora estaba viviendo tranquilo como un jubilado, en su casa junto a su esposa Carole. Después de los saludos y los '¿cómo están Blaine y los niños?' y '¿cómo está Carole?', Kurt le iba a contar lo de su embarazo.

"Papá, estoy embarazado" Dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"_¡Kurt, hijo! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Estoy muy feliz!"_ Decía el hombre mientras reía de la emoción. Kurt tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la reacción de su padre.

"Espera papá, porque aún hay más_"_ Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, dándole suspenso a la situación, Burt lo escuchó expectante. "¡Son gemelos!".

Los ojos de Burt y la boca se abrieron tan grandes como podían hacerlo. _"¡Oh por Dios, Kurt! ¡Es increíble!"_ El hombre sonrió de nuevo. _"¡Carole! ¡Carole!"_ Llamó el hombre a su esposa. Unos segundos después, los zapatos de Carole se escucharon desde el parlante de la laptop.

"_¿Qué sucede, Burt? ¿Por qué ese griterío?"_ Preguntó ella cuando se acercó a su marido, sin notar la presencia de Kurt a través del monitor

"_¡Gemelos! Kurt está embarazado de gemelos"_ El hombre dijo rebotando en su asiento. En ese momento, Carole miró hacia su laptop y vio a Kurt, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

"_¡Kurt! ¡Felicitaciones, hijo!" _Dijo la mujer con el mismo entusiasmo que su marido. _"¿Qué dijeron los niños? ¿Qué dijo Blaine?" _

"Bueno, ya conocen a Blaine, él está muy feliz. Y los niños… lo tomaron bien" Respondió Kurt.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" _Preguntó Burt.

"Doce semanas" Respondió Kurt. Se paró de la silla y se puso de perfil a la cámara mostrándoles a sus padres su vientre. "Pero parece que tengo mucho más tiempo" Dijo riéndose mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Los tres se quedaron charlando unos minutos más sobre el embarazo de Kurt, además él les contó que estarían por mudarse a una casa más grande. Burt insistió en ir a visitar a su hijo, pero Kurt les dijo que en cuanto se muden y tengan todo organizado, haría una reunión con toda la familia para festejar las buenas noticias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Blaine estaba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, había pasado toda la mañana viendo a cientos de chicos audicionar para ser parte de un nuevo show de televisión en donde se mostrará la vida de unos cantantes en una academia de canto y baile. Algunos de ellos eran muy buenos y otros no tanto; él y su socio desde hace casi veinte años, Mark, habían preseleccionado diez jóvenes, de los cuales solo quedarían cinco.

Ahora, que tenía unos minutos de paz en su oficina, decidió llamar a sus padres para contarles sobre el embarazo de Kurt. Ellos habían tomado la noticia muy bien, estaban felices de ser abuelos otra vez. Blaine sonreía cuando su madre comenzaba a hacer planes para viajar a verlos, pero igual que Kurt hizo con su padre, Blaine les dijo que harían una reunión de inauguración de su nueva casa.

Luego de hablar con sus padres, Blaine juntó sus cosas para ir a almorzar con Kurt a su casa. Todavía estaba dolido y un poco triste por lo que su hija mayor le había dicho esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela. A veces Blaine se sentía un mal padre.

"¿Soy un mal padre?" Preguntó Blaine a su marido. Estaban sentados ambos en la mesa de la cocina almorzando una ensalada que Kurt había preparado. En realidad, Blaine no estaba comiendo, movía con su tenedor el trozo de tomate, paseándolo distraídamente por el plato.

Kurt levantó la cabeza de su propia ensalada al escuchar la voz de su marido casi quebrarse. "¿Qué? No, amor, no eres un mal padre. Solo le estás poniendo un límite a tu hija. Eso no te hace un mal padre, cariño" Le contestó Kurt tiernamente, le rompía el corazón ver a su marido de esa manera.

"Ella me dijo que me odia…"

"Blaine…" Kurt dijo, acercando su silla al lado de su marido y acarició su mejilla instándolo a que lo mire a los ojos. "Sabes que ella en realidad no lo siente. Es una adolescente y herir los sentimientos de sus padres es el único mecanismo de defensa que tiene." Kurt acarició con dulzura la mejilla de su marido.

"Es que ella es tan… tan pequeña, Kurt… es mi niña, es mi Lizzy" Dijo Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kurt sonrió. "No es una niña, Blaine. Es una jovencita que se está convirtiendo en una mujer, y nosotros tenemos que acompañarla en ese proceso. No podemos tratarla como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, encerrada en una cajita de cristal. Tiene que crecer aprendiendo de sus propios errores"

"Pero es que es muy pequeña para conducir su propio coche" Se quejó Blaine. Kurt apoyó su espalda en la silla, se cruzó de piernas y miró a su marido, mientras se acariciaba el vientre distraídamente.

"Blaine… ¿qué edad tenías tu cuando tu padre te regaló tu primer coche?"

"No lo sé… ¿catorce… quince?" Respondió Blaine sin mirar a la cara a su marido.

"Y yo cumplía dieciséis años, le había prometido a mi padre no usar suéteres hasta las rodillas, pero lo hacía de todos modos" Kurt dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo, queriendo llegar a un punto.

"Kurt, es diferente. Ella-"

"¿Por qué es diferente, Blaine? ¿Por qué es mujer? ¿Por qué es tu hija?" Interrogó Kurt esperando que su marido no le dé una respuesta incorrecta. Blaine resopló en frustración.

"Es que no tiene sentido de la responsabilidad…" Comenzó a decir Blaine. "Ni siquiera puede mantener a sus mascotas vivas…" Dijo en un tono más alto. "Su hámster, murió porque no lo alimentaba; sus peces de aguas tropicales, murieron porque no les cambiaba el agua. ¿Y su colección de cactus miniaturas? Se marchitaron porque no los cuidaba. ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar morir diez cactus al mismo tiempo?! ¡Son cactus por el amor de Dios!" Blaine casi gritaba indignado. Kurt se tapaba la boca para no reírse, pero no lo podía evitar.

Era cierto, todas las mascotas que había tenido Liz desde niña habían muerto porque no las cuidaba debidamente; excepto Fido II, un Golden Retriever de cinco años, un hermoso perro con el pelaje en tonos dorados. Cuando Liz había cumplido siete años, sus padres le habían regalado un pequeño golden, al que había nombrado 'Fido'. A Blaine le había costado mucho convencer a su marido tener un perrito, Kurt no estaba de acuerdo, porque sabía que un cachorro demandaba muchos cuidados y con un bebé de dos años iba a ser muy difícil hacerse cargo de un perro. Con los meses, Blaine pudo persuadir a su marido. Un día, el perro había huido de la casa y no lograron encontrarlo a pesar de que habían pegado letreros por todo el barrio. Lizzy había quedado muy triste y lloró por una semana, y como sus padres no podían verla así le regalaron otro cachorro similar a Fido cuando era pequeñito. La niña estaba más que feliz y en honor a su perro anterior extraviado, lo nombró Fido II. Pero quien en realidad cuidaba a Fido II era Kurt, por eso es que esta última mascota le había durado tanto tiempo.

"De acuerdo, tienes un punto" Kurt dijo todavía sonriendo. "Pero ella puede aprender a ser responsable. Nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarla." Kurt decía ahora muy serio mientras tomaba la mano de su marido. "Tiene dos meses hasta su cumpleaños, ¿eh… que dices? ¿le regalamos el coche que tanto quiere?"

Blaine se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, debatiendo consigo mismo. Dio un largo suspiro. "De acuerdo" Dijo. "Le regalaremos un auto." Kurt gritó de alegría y se acercó a él para sentarse en su regazo y darle un gran beso en los labios. "Tendrá que aprender a conducir, sacar su licencia antes de tocar el coche" Advirtió Blaine cuando se separaron del beso.

"Por supuesto que sí" Dijo Kurt todavía sentado en las piernas de su marido. "Yo le enseñaré"

"No, no. Tu, no." Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No subirás al auto con una principiante en tu estado, Kurt" Blaine dijo rotundamente, acariciando el vientre de su marido. "Le enseñaré yo". Kurt sonrió.

* * *

Liz había estado toda la mañana distraída en sus pensamientos. No había escuchado a su profesor de Historia, ni a su profesora de Matemáticas mientras explicaba uno de los temas más complicados que entrarían en el próximo examen. La adolescente se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho a su padre antes de venir a la escuela. Ella no odia a Blaine, nunca podría odiarlo, es su padre y lo ama. Lo que sucede es que a veces no la toma en serio y cree que ella sigue siendo esa tierna niña que le pedía que le cante canciones de Disney antes de ir a dormir. Ella se sentía madura.

"Hey, Liz… Liz…" Llamaba Hillary a su amiga mientras comían el almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela. Liz parecía perdida en otro mundo mirando hacia su plato, jugando con una papa.

"Tierra llamando a Liz" Mary-Kate dijo mientras movía la mano frente a la cara de la chica, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. "¡Liz!" Terminó gritando la chica, y por fin la cabeza de Liz se levantó mirando a sus amigas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó casi asustada.

"Estas muy distraída hoy. ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó curiosa Mary-Kate.

"Se peleó con su padre" Dijo Aaron mientras se sentaba al lado de Liz, el chico sostenía la bandeja del almuerzo y la apoyó sobre la mesa. Liz le dio una mirada mordaz, pero el joven no le hizo caso y comenzó a comer su hamburguesa.

"¿Con Kurt?" Preguntó Hillary. "No debes hacer disgustar a tu padre si está embarazado, Liz" Dijo ella como si estuviera regañando a Liz, pero antes de que le contestara, habló Aaron otra vez.

"No con Kurt, con Blaine" Aaron dijo y Liz de dio otra mirada de 'metete en tus propios asuntos', pero Aaron se encogió de hombros.

"Pero si Blaine es todo dulzura, Liz. ¿Cómo puedes enojarte con tu padre si es el que más te mima?"

"Por favor, chicos, no me hagan sentir más culpa de la que ya siento." Liz dijo volviendo su atención al plato de comida frente a ella.

"Él es tan adorable" Mary-Kate dijo en un tono risueño.

"Es un viejo" Acotó Aaron, pero ninguna de las chicas lo escuchó.

"Él es tan guapo, me encantaría poder darle un abrazo y que me envuelva con sus brazos y-"

"¡Ya basta! Es de mi papá de quien están hablando." Liz dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

"Tranquila, Liz. Solo jugábamos contigo" Dijo Hillary sonriéndole a su amiga. Liz suspiró y se quedó pensativa otra vez. Se sentía muy mal, y había decidido pedirle una disculpa a su papá cuando llegue a la casa. Liz se levantó de la mesa, dejando a sus amigos sentados atónitos.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine estaban acurrucados en el sofá de la sala, mirando en la laptop ideas de decoración para la nueva casa. Una hora antes recibieron la llamada de su agente de bienes raíces dándoles la noticia de que aceptaron su oferta que habían hecho para una nueva casa no muy lejos a la actual. Estaban felices, y ahora planeaban la mudanza y la decoración.

Tory y Liz volvieron de la escuela. Tory entró corriendo dándoles apenas un saludo a sus padres y corrió hasta su habitación. Liz se quedó frente a ellos, mirándolos avergonzada. Lentamente se acercó a sus padres y se sentó en el medio de los dos, como cuando era niña. Miró a Kurt, le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, luego a Blaine y cuando se separó del abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos hombres se miraron desconcentrados, pero respondieron al gesto cariñoso de su hija.

"Lo siento, papá" Liz dijo en voz baja y mirando a su regazo. "No quise decirte que te odio, porque no te odio, papá".

Blaine le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos. "Lo sé, hija" Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente. Los dos se sonreían cuando escucharon un sollozo. Miraron en la dirección donde escucharon el sollozo y vieron a Kurt llorando.

"Lo siento… las hormonas" Dijo Kurt mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las manos. Liz se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el vientre. "Umm… Liz, tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo."

Liz los miró sorprendida. "¿Me van a castigar? Pero si ya pedí perdón" Ella dijo mirando a sus padres con ojos suplicantes.

"No, cariño, no es eso." Blaine dijo tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla. "Estuvimos hablando, y… bueno, si eres responsable y nos demuestras que puedes serlo, te compraremos el auto que quieres para tu cumpleaños." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta. "¿De veras?" Preguntó Liz feliz a sus padres. Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "¡Gracias!" Dijo abalanzándose a Blaine en un abrazo, luego a Kurt, pero más despacio para no lastimarle el vientre. "Gracias, gracias" Seguía diciendo ella. "Prometo ser muy responsable" Dijo y se levantó a correr a su habitación. "Le voy a decir a Hillary y Mary-Kate. Tal vez Axel me dé clases de manejo" Dijo Liz. Pero al escuchar eso, Blaine se puso rojo de celos.

"¿Alex? No" Dijo todavía sentado en el sofá junto a su marido, Liz lo miró. "Yo te enseñaré" Blaine dijo sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Liz se desdibujó un poco. _Peor es nada, _pensó ella. "De acuerdo. Voy a hablar con las chicas" Y corrió hasta su cuarto.

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron en el sofá. "¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?" Preguntó Blaine a su marido mientras veían a su hija desaparecer en la planta alta de la casa.

Kurt suspiró. "No lo sé. Espero que si"


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: sexo al final del capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Las siguientes dos semanas, la familia Hummel-Anderson se dedicó a la decoración de su nueva casa, bueno… Kurt se dedicó a la decoración de su nuevo hogar. Estaba muy ansioso y pasó los días de aquí para allá visitando casas de decoración y mirando revistas con ideas modernas. A eso le sumaba que estaba tapado de trabajo en la oficina y aunque no le gustaba la idea, tuvo que delegar algunas tareas confiando en la eficacia de sus empleados. Brenda, su asistente lo ayudaba con todo y lo acompañaba a todos lados. Kurt iba todos los días a la casa nueva instruyendo a los trabajadores quienes se encargaban de la mano de obra, como la pintura, el armado de los muebles, etcétera. Por supuesto, él le había consultado a su familia sobre los detalles, en especial a los niños; Blaine dejó todo el asunto en sus manos. El embarazo iba de maravilla y por eso Kurt estaba tranquilo, aunque sabía que esa tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho tiempo; pero por ahora estaba bien, distraído con el trabajo.

Ahora, la familia estaba haciendo las maletas y empacando las cosas que se llevarían a la casa nueva, que no eran demasiadas, ya que el mobiliario era todo nuevo. Cuando tenían todo listo, subieron las maletas al coche de Blaine. La pareja se quedó unos minutos dentro de la casa para despedirse de ella.

Kurt estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de ahora su viejo cuarto que compartió con su marido, mirando cada detalle de la habitación mientras acariciaba su vientre de catorce semanas. Blaine se acercó a él y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Kurt se apoyó en el cuerpo de su marido y dejó descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

"Vamos cariño, ya estamos listos" Blaine dijo antes de besar la cabeza de su marido. Tory estaba sentado en el auto de Blaine, esperando por ellos y Liz iba con Aaron en el coche de Kurt, ellos llevaban a Fido. Liz había insistido en conducir ella, pero solo había tenido unas pocas clases de manejo con Blaine como para confiarle el coche, por eso le pidieron a Aaron que lo conduzca hasta la casa, dándole mil indicaciones de seguridad. El perro viajaba en el asiento trasero, pero Kurt obligó a Blaine a que recubra los asientos para que el animal no arruine el tapizado.

Kurt dio un largo suspiro. "Voy a extrañar este lugar" Kurt dijo con nostalgia.

"Yo también" Respondió Blaine acariciando la cintura de el hombre embarazado.

"En esta casa nacieron nuestros hijos" Kurt dijo. Aunque ellos no nacieron específicamente en la casa, este fue su primer hogar. Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Y en esta habitación perdí a mi angelito, también" Kurt dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta al recordar el bebé que había perdido hace ya trece años.

"Hay muchos recuerdos en esta casa." Blaine dijo. "Pero ahora, podemos constituir nuevos recuerdos en nuestro nuevo hogar." El hombre dijo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su marido.

"Tienes razón" Kurt dijo secándose las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro con el dorso de la mano. "Será el primer hogar de los gemelos" Finalmente dijo sonriendo y acariciándose el vientre. Blaine asintió con la cabeza, y suavemente, guió a Kurt hacia las escaleras y luego a la puerta de salida.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos, mirando un vez más la casa que había sido su hogar los últimos quince años y en donde pasaron muchos momentos felices y otros no tanto. Salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos por última vez.

* * *

Hicieron su camino hacia su nueva casa, el vecindario se veía bien, igual al de su antiguo hogar, ya que solo separaban a las dos casa solo unas calles. Ya habían visto la casa cuando todavía no tenía hecho los arreglos, por supuesto, y esta sería la primera vez que la verían ya terminada; ni siquiera Kurt había visto el resultado final.

Todos bajaron de los autos y emocionados estaban en parados en la puerta de entrada. Blaine introdujo la llave y lentamente abrió la puerta, para crear suspenso. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, Kurt fue el primero en entrar a la casa con una sonrisa, satisfecho por cómo había quedado la casa. Blaine fue el que le siguió luego, boquiabierto parado enfrente a la puerta miró la sala de estar.

"Wow, Kurt… wow" Dijo Blaine mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la casa. Tory y Liz le siguieron detrás.

"¡Oh por Dios, papá!" Liz dijo entrando y moviendo su cuello hacia todas partes. "¡Es hermosa!". Exclamó la joven. La sonrisa de Kurt se hizo más grande mientras miraba las expresiones de su familia.

"¡Está genial!" Tory dijo parándose en medio del living.

"Entonces… ¿les gusta?" Preguntó Kurt, conocía la respuesta, de todas maneras.

"Amor, es… es preciosa" Blaine dijo acercándose más a admirar los detalles.

La sala es amplia, el color de las paredes son de un amarillo muy claro; dos sillones de tres cuerpos enfrentados decorados con almohadones de diferentes colores combinando con los sofá, en el medio una mesita de café. Otros dos sillones completaban el juego, una pequeña mesa redonda en color caoba, en el medio. Frente a ellos una chimenea eléctrica y unas lámparas por aquí y por allá. Todo combinado en colores cálidos, al igual que la alfombra, para hacer de su casa un hogar luminoso y familiar, pero muy sofisticado. En un rincón de la sala y frente a la ventana está el piano de cola de Blaine, infaltable.

El comedor se encontraba cruzando la arcada de la sala. Era un cuarto simple, con un juego de mesas y sillas en caoba, sobre una alfombra gris. A diferencia de la sala, las paredes son beige, el piso es de madera clara y una hermosa lámpara colgaba del techo e iluminaba el medio de la mesa. Un modular contra la pared y sobre éste un gran espejo.

La cocina es pequeña, pero muy acogedora. El mobiliario en blanco, el desayunador de madera de caoba, las banquetas de nombre y la isla en el medio de granito, el piso de azulejos blanco y negro imitando un tablero de ajedrez. En este lugar era donde más iban a pasar juntos la familia.

Subiendo las escaleras de la sala, hay dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. En el de la derecha hay tres habitaciones. Una de ellas, la más grande es la de Liz. Un cuarto moderno y funcional en tonos claros, con paredes blancas, mobiliario blanco y detalles en rojo. Un ropero con un gran espejo en la puerta sirve de separador entre donde se encuentra la cama y el escritorio, con el antebaño. Un cuarto sencillo, funcional y femenino para la princesa de la casa.

Frente al cuarto de Liz, está el de Tory. El mismo niño eligió el futbol como temática para su habitación, pero para que no sea tan grotesco, Kurt lo ayudó con algunos detalles modernos. La cama, también es sillón, y está frente al mueble con el televisor y todas las consolas de videojuego. Lo particular del cuarto era el techo, pintado como el campo de futbol, un lindo detalle. El baño es pequeño, pero con ducha.

El otro cuarto, adjunto al de Tory, está el cuarto de invitados. Pequeño, pero elegante y sofisticado, con paredes en tonos lilas, una cama doble para cuando vienen de visitas parejas.

En el pasillo del lado izquierda de las escaleras, hay otras tres habitaciones. Una de ellas es un pequeño cuarto que Kurt usaría como estudio, donde hay un escritorio al lado de la ventana, lo que hace que la sala esté bien iluminada. Sobre la pared donde se apoya el escritorio, hay una gran plancha de corcho, para pinchar papeles y diseños y que no estén desparramados por doquier. La habitación contigua es la que será para los bebés que estaban por venir, asique todavía estaba sin decorar.

Llegando al cuarto más grande de la casa, es la habitación principal, la de Kurt y Blaine. La hermosa recámara está decorada en negro y plata. La cama con cabecera acolchada, mesas de noche en color negro y hermosas sillas de época en color rosa y acolchadas con acabados en madera color plata. Para terminar la decoración unos hermosos cuadros con flores en color rosa y marcos de madera tallada sobre la cabecera de la cama y una alfombra negra contratando con el blanco suelo. En la misma habitación, el baño, muy moderno con un gran jacuzzi ordenado especialmente por Kurt.

La familia recorrió toda la maravillosa casa, terminando en el estudio de música de Blaine en la planta baja. Lo último por ver es el gran jardín trasero, con una enorme piscina, un gazebo de paja y debajo de éste un juego de muebles de jardín. Atrás de todo, la casita para el perro, Fido ya estaba corriendo por todo el jardín familiarizándose con el lugar.

* * *

Todos estaban muy contentos por su nueva casa y enseguida comenzaron a desempacar y guardar la ropa y las demás pertenencias en el lugar que correspondía. Se hizo de noche y la familia estaba cansada y con hambre; y ya que nadie tenía ganas de cocinar, ordenaron pizza. Luego de comer cada uno fue a su cuarto, estaban exhaustos de trabajar toda la tarde.

"¿Estás cansado?" Preguntó Blaine cuando cerraron la puerta de su habitación y Kurt lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Kurt cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su marido. "¿Tan cansado como para estrenar el jacuzzy?" Preguntó en un tono sugerente.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró a su marido con una pequeña sonrisa. "Nunca estoy cansado para compartir un baño contigo" Contestó con voz seductora.

Los dos caminaron al baño y mientras el jacuzzy se llenaba con agua caliente y espuma, ellos se besaban y se quitaban la ropa lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Blaine se metió al agua primero y ayudó a Kurt tomándole la mano para que no patine. Se sentaron y apoyaron la espalda en la bañera, en seguida sintieron como los músculos se relajaban.

"Esto es tan delicioso" Susurró Kurt con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y frotándose las manos en la piel de su estómago.

"Conozco algo más delicioso que esto" Blaine dijo acercándose a su marido.

"¿Ah si?" Preguntó Kurt abriendo los ojos y mirando a Blaine inocentemente. "¿Y qué podría ser eso?"

"Tu" Blaine dijo. Tomó las muñecas de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él, Kurt entendió la indirecta y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Blaine.

Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras ambos pasaban las manos por el cuerpo caliente y resbaladizo del otro. Kurt comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su marido, y sentía como se hacía cada vez más duro en sus manos. Blaine gimió ante el tacto y sus manos se posaron cariñosamente en el vientre de Kurt, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Ellos nunca separaron sus bocas, y Blaine pasó sus manos desde el vientre de Kurt hasta sus nalgas. Con mucho cuidado y ante la afirmación de Kurt, Blaine jugó un poco con su entrada ganándose algunas risitas por parte de Kurt. Sin previo aviso, Blaine introdujo un dedo y Kurt gimió cuando introdujo un segundo dedo. Kurt arqueó su espalda pidiendo por más y más, y luego de un tercer dedo, Blaine no aguantó más y penetró a su marido. Luego de un rato de que Kurt se acostumbrara al pene de su marido dentro de él, comenzó a menearse suavemente buscando ese punto especial en donde podía explotar. Mientras tanto, Blaine rozaba sus labios por todo el pecho de Kurt, dejando pequeños besos en cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar.

Cuando Kurt por fin pudo hacer que la punta del miembro de su marido toque su próstata, comenzó a cabalgar el pene de Blaine, subiendo y bajando suavemente y luego un poco más rápido. Para sostenerse apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Blaine, haciendo que su cuerpo se echara hacia atrás. Se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos y una de las manos de Blaine llegó a masturbar su pene mientras que con la otra acariciaba su vientre. Blaine le susurraba hermosas palabras de amor inclinándose lo más cerca posible de la panza de Kurt. Además de los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, lo único que se oía en toda la habitación era el agua caer al suelo y las gotas que salpicaban en sus cuerpos. Poco a poco, fueron llegando a sus orgasmos, Blaine viniendo dentro de su marido, y Kurt en la mano de Blaine bajo el agua jabonosa.

Tratando de recuperar el aire, Kurt tiró su cuerpo más cerca al de su marido sintiendo como su pecho se movía para recuperar el aliento. Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura y Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, cerrando los ojos.

"Kurt… amor… ¿estás dormido?" Preguntó Blaine luego de unos minutos, mientras sonreía.

"Mmmm… no" Contestó Kurt sin despegarse de su marido. Blaine sonrió y tomó a Kurt por la cintura, se levantó del jacuzzi y salió del agua, todavía con las piernas de Kurt alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvieron fuera del agua, Blaine ayudó a su marido somnoliento a secarse y ponerse el pijama, luego los dos se acurrucaron en la cama. Los dos se quedaron dormidos, felices y satisfechos en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Para que se den cuenta de la casa, les dejo algunas fotos:**

**subirimagenes punto net / a /ZKMTX (quítenle los espacios)**

**Besosss y gracias por todo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Liz estaba hablando con sus amigos apoyados sobre la hilera de casilleros de la escuela, en el tiempo libre que tenían entre clase y clase. Les contaba a Hillary, Mary-Kate, Aaron y Justin como iban los preparativos de la fiesta de su cumpleaños que se celebraría en tres semanas. Kurt estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de organizar una gran celebración para los dulces dieciséis de su hija; Liz y él pasaban las tardes eligiendo los colores de la decoración, la comida, y todo lo que una fiesta 'a lo Kurt Hummel' podía tener.

"Oh por Dios, Liz… no voltees, Axel está mirándote" Justin, uno de los amigos más queridos de Liz le dijo murmurando. El es muy querido por Liz, es un gran amigo que la apoya en todo, es gay y de cierta manera ella ve en él a su papá Kurt y como habría sido a esa edad, por eso es que también le tenía tanto cariño.

"¿En serio?" Liz preguntó un poco nerviosa, los chicos asintieron. "¿Cómo me veo?" Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello.

"Te vez muy bien" Hillary le dijo, Liz sonrió y Aaron revoleó los ojos.

Aaron detestaba a ese chico Axel, y no solo porque Liz estaba enamorada de él, sino también porque era un chico misterioso que no mostraba quien verdaderamente era. Pero Liz estaba pérdida por él, y como Aaron es su amigo y no quería perderla, prefería guardar su opinión acerca de Axel.

"¡Se está acercando, Liz, viene hacia aquí!" Kate dijo, mientras miraba con disimulo como Axel caminaba hacia ellos. El corazón de Liz comenzó a palpitar fuerte en su pecho, a pesar que habían hablado muchas veces, este chico todavía hacía poner nerviosa a Liz.

Liz tomó aire antes de hablar. "Ok… hagamos como que estoy diciendo algo gracioso y ustedes se ríen." Ella dijo en voz baja y sus amigos asintieron, excepto por Aaron que parecía molesto por la situación, pero nadie lo notaba.

Y cuando Axel estuvo a unos pasos, los cuatro adolescentes echaron una carcajada muy exagerada y falsa. Axel se acercó al grupo, de espaldas a Liz mientras sonreía al verla con sus amigos.

"¡Ay Liz, eres tan graciosa!" Justin dijo muy sobreactuado mientras hacía que secaba las inexistentes lágrimas en sus ojos. Aaron se cruzó de brazos pensando en lo ridícula que la situación era para él.

"Si, eres como una Tina Fey pero con un bonito peinado" Hillary dijo muy fuerte exagerando la situación. Liz le hizo una mueca con su cara para que no siga hablando. Detrás de Liz, Axel se aclaró la garganta y ella giró para enfrentarse a él, el chico le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

Axel MacLean es un chico alto, guapo, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, pero cuando el sol ilumina su cabeza el color se ve más colorado, debido a su descendencia escocesa. Tiene dieciocho años y va en último año de la escuela. No es uno de los chicos más populares, pero si tiene buena fama. Él es un chico muy educado y caballero. Ante los ojos de Liz, Axel es el chico perfecto.

"Oh… Axel, no había visto que estabas aquí" Liz dijo fingiendo sorpresa, sacando de adentro sus dotes de actriz que había heredado de sus padres y aprendido de su tía Rachel, pero por dentro sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Axel le dio una dulce sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, como perlas blancas. "Bueno… yo quería hablar contigo" Él le dijo, mirando hacia él suelo, de repente sintiéndose un poco tímido. Los ojos de Liz comenzaron a brillar de repente.

"Uhmm… nos vemos en clase, Liz" Kate dijo y Liz recordó que sus amigos seguían allí parados. Justin le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y le murmuró un 'suerte'. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado, pero Aaron se quedó parado allí, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Axel, muriéndose de celos. Hillary le tomó la mano y lo arrastró fuera de allí, Aaron resopló y caminó con los chicos.

Liz miró a Axel y se encontró con sus ojos, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, viéndose nerviosos y tímidos. Liz sentía que el mundo podía acabarse en ese momento que no le iba a importar, solo quería quedarse con esa mirada para siempre.

"Liz… yo… uhmm…" Axel divagaba, estaba nervioso. "Yo… tu…" Decía titubeando, y Liz moría de la ganas de escuchar lo que el chico de sus sueños tenía para decirle. "¿Quieres… salir conmigo?" Preguntó finalmente.

El corazón de Liz latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir de su pecho. Axel la estaba invitando a salir, pero ¿en una cita?.

"¿Cómo en una cita?" Preguntó esperanzada y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de emoción.

"Si, al cine… al autocine" Él aclaró y vio formarse una sonrisa en los labios de Liz.

"Si" Respondió ella demasiado pronto, asique se calmó un poco y se hizo la desinteresada. "Es decir… claro, por que no. Estaría bien" Ella dijo aparentando como que no le importaba, no quería parecer una chica fácil. Axel se dio cuenta y sonrió aún más grande.

"Genial. Pasaré por ti el viernes a las siete" Dijo. Lentamente él se acercó a Liz, tomó su mejilla con una mano.

El ritmo cardíaco de Liz se aceleró aún más cuando veía que el chico estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Axel cerró el espacio entre ellos un poco más y apoyó sus labios en la mejilla contraria de la que su mano estaba acariciando, dándole un dulce beso. Liz cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Nos vemos" Axel dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba de ella, dejándola anonadada y con su mano apoyada en el lugar donde él la beso.

_Una cita, _pensó ella, _una cita con Axel Mac Lean. _Pero algo de repente golpeó su mente, tenía que pedirles permiso a sus padres.

* * *

Kurt estaba preparando la cena mientras tarareaba todo el repertorio de una de sus obras musicales favoritos: 'Wicked', cuando Liz se acercó lentamente a él. Ella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa del desayunador y miró a su papá meter la cuchara en la salsa, llevarla a su boca y murmurar un 'perfecto'. Quería pedirles permiso a sus padres para salir con Axel, y quien mejor que comenzar preguntándole a Kurt, ya que sabe que él le daría el permiso enseguida. Pero ella también sabía que su papá Blaine era más difícil, por eso le pediría a Kurt que la ayudara a que le de permiso para salir porque él es el único que puede persuadir a Blaine. Liz tomó coraje y caminó hasta al lado de su padre. Faltaban dos días para el viernes, asique tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

"Hey, papá" Dijo ella fingiendo inocencia en su voz.

"Hola, cariño" Contestó Kurt, aunque ya se habían visto anteriormente, mientras él revolvía la preparación en la cacerola con una cuchara de madera.

"¿Te ayudo?" Preguntó Liz, otra vez haciéndose la niña inocente.

Kurt la miró entrecerrando los ojos, comenzó a sospechar de la chica porque ella no solía ser tan colaboradora con la casa, y mucho menos con la cocina.

"No hace falta, linda, ya está todo listo. Pero si quieres pon la mesa" Le contestó Kurt y apagó el fuego.

"Ok." Liz dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la alacena donde se encontraban los platos. Tomó cuatro y los apoyó sobre la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina, luego caminó hacia el cajón donde estaban los cubiertos. Kurt seguía pasos de la chica con la mirada, la notaba nerviosa y sabía que su hija quería decirle algo pero no se animaba.

"Suéltalo, Liz" Kurt dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó sorprendida cuando levantó la vista del cajón.

"Sé que quieres pedirme algo, te conozco. Dime" Dijo Kurt. Liz se mordió el labio inferior, su padre puede ser tan perceptivo a veces.

"Ok… uhmmm… ¿Recuerdas a Axel?" Ella comenzó a decir, sabiendo que la pregunta era un poco tonta.

Kurt sonrió. "Por supuesto que me acuerdo. ¿Qué hay con él?"

"Es que… él me invitó a ir al cine el viernes" Liz se sonrojó al decirlo.

"¿Cómo en una cita?" Kurt le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza. "Oh… tu primera cita con un chico" Kurt dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y colocando sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.

"Si" Liz aún seguía sonrojada. "Entonces… ¿me das permiso?" Ella le preguntó con ojos esperanzados.

"Sabes que por mí no hay problema" Contestó él y Liz sonrió bien grande y corrió a abrazarlo.

"Gracias, gracias, papi" Ella le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"De nada, amor" Kurt dijo respondiendo al abrazo de su hija. "Pero antes debes pedirle permiso a tu padre" A Liz en seguida se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

"Lo sé" Liz dijo luego de dar un resoplido. "Tu pregúntale" Dijo señalando a Kurt.

Kurt abrió los ojos grande "¿Yo? Si tu eres quien quiere salir el viernes, no yo. Tu pídele permiso por ti misma" Dijo él mientras servía los espaguetis con albóndigas en una fuente grande.

"Es que a mí me va a decir que no" Ella dijo refunfuñando. "Por favor, papá, convéncelo tú"

"¿Y por qué tengo que convencerlo yo? Tu eres la interesada aquí, además tu padre no es un monstruo" Kurt dijo mientras llevaba los platos y cubiertos hasta la mesa del comedor de la casa, Liz lo seguía atrás suyo.

"Por favor, papá… él hace todo lo que tú le pides" Ella decía. No, rogaba.

"No hace todo lo que yo le pido" Kurt dijo mientras giraba, miró a Liz colocó una mano en su cintura.

"Si, lo hace. Tú les das unos mimos… unas caricias, otras cosas más y te dice todo que sí. Solo te pido que hagas lo mismo ahora"

"¡Elizabeth!" Regaño Kurt, porque Tory había llegado al comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas a esperando la cena. Desde afuera se escuchó el ruido del auto de Blaine entrando en el garaje de la casa.

"Por favor, papi… por mi" Liz dijo y puso los ojos de cachorro que había heredado de Blaine, a sabiendas que eso podía con Kurt.

Kurt revoleó los ojos y suspiró, justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió.

"¡Llegué!" Escucharon la voz de Blaine.

"¡Vino papá!" Gritó Tory saltando de la silla y corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada a darle la bienvenida a Blaine. Kurt miró a su hijo irse y se escuchaba como Blaine lo saludaba.

Las palmas de la mano de Liz se juntaron delante de su pecho e intensificó los ojos de cachorro.

"Por favor" Susurró ella rogándole una vez más a su padre.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero tienes que comportarte" Kurt dijo en voz baja, rindiéndose. Liz chilló de alegría y lo abrazó.

"Gracias, gracias" Liz le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a recibir a su papá Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Ahora tenía que convencer a su marido que le de permiso a su hija a salir en una cita con su enamorado. Y sabía que Liz tenía razón, Blaine hacía siempre lo que él le pedía, y si no él tenía un método para que haga lo que quiera.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, estuve muy ocupada.**

**Gianeglee: Si! No hay problema, mandame el link de donde lo subís, quiero verlo!.**

**Además, en DE1 alguien me había pedido de traducirlo al ingles, yo no tengo problema que alguien lo haga. Yo lo haría, pero no tengo tiempo, pero si alguien está interesado, que lo haga…**

**Gracias y besos para todos y todas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

La familia Hummel-Anderson estaba sentada en la mesa cenando. Liz casi ni podía probar bocado por los nervios que sentía, le iba a pedir permiso a su papá Blaine para salir en una cita con Axel. A Blaine se lo notaba de muy buen humor, un poco cansado, pero había llegado a su casa con una sonrisa. Kurt miró a su hija, que estaba sentada frente a él en la mesa, le hizo una seña para que comenzara a hablar. Ella se aclaró la garganta y miró a Blaine.

"¿Papá…?" Ella dijo vacilante, pero Blaine no la miró, creyendo qué la chica hablaba con Kurt. "¿Pá…?" Repitió la joven, esta vez tocó el brazo de su padre. Kurt miraba a su hija y le dio una sonrisa para que la ayudara a tomar coraje.

"¿Mmmm…?" Murmuró Blaine, ya que tenía la boca llena de comida.

"Uhmm… quería… preguntarte…" Comenzó a decir ella, otra vez miró a Kurt, él le hizo una seña de que siga adelante.

"¿Cuánto?" Blaine dijo mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"No, papá-" Liz dijo tocando la mano de su padre para que no saque dinero de su billetera.

"¡Si ella va a tener dinero, entonces yo también!" Tory dijo parándose de la mesa y corriendo al lado de Blaine.

"Toronto. Siéntate y come" Regaño Kurt al niño, pero él no se movió del lugar y extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba esperando a que su padre le dé algo de dinero.

Blaine le sonrió a su hijo y le dio unos billetes. El niño tomó el dinero y contento volvió a sentarse en su lugar a comer. Kurt revoleó los ojos ante la acción de su hijo. Blaine miró a Liz y también le dio algunos billetes a ella, Liz se sintió un poco culpable, se encogió de hombros y tomó el dinero.

"¿Tu también quieres dinero?" Preguntó Blaine a Kurt en tono de broma. Blaine sabe muy bien que su marido es una persona independiente cuando se trata el dinero. Es decir, los dos son dueños de diferentes firmas y trabajan muy bien, no necesitan del dinero del otro. Ambos comparten los gastos de la casa, pero cada uno tiene su propio dinero.

"No, gracias, mi amor. Ya te reventé la tarjeta de crédito" Kurt dijo ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisa, siguiendo con la broma que le hacía su marido.

"Ok" Blaine guardó su billetera. Kurt se acercó a su marido y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios.

"¿Podemos volver aquí? Gracias" Liz dijo mientras agitaba las manos delante las caras de sus padres.

"Si, cariño. Lo siento, continúa" Kurt dijo mientras tomaba espagueti con su tenedor.

"Lo que… quería preguntarte. O más bien quería pedirte permiso…" Liz comenzó a dudar y no le salían las palabras, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Blaine la miraba expectante, esperando a que diga lo que tiene que decirle. "…para salir el viernes… al cine." Ella dijo tratando de sonar casual.

"¿Es todo?" Preguntó Blaine, Liz asintió. "Sí, claro. No tienes que ahogarte en un vaso de agua, ya has salido con tus amigas muchas veces"

Liz miró a Blaine, y luego a Kurt, quien le hizo una seña para que le diga que no es con sus amigas con quienes va a salir.

"En realidad, papá… voy a salir con… con un chico." La situación ya se estaba tornando bastante incómoda para la chica, pero al parecer Tory lo estaba disfrutando. El niño escondía pequeñas risitas detrás de sus manos.

"Con Aaron. Bien, me agrada ese chico." Blaine dijo antes de tomar el vaso de agua y llevárselo a la boca.

"No con Aaron. Con Axel, en una cita" Liz dijo. Blaine casi se ahoga con el agua. Tosió un poco mientras Kurt palmeaba su espalda.

"¿Con… Alex?" Preguntó Blaine, luego de un rato cuando por fin se calmó de su ahogo. Liz asintió con la cabeza. "No lo sé, Liz. Estás muy chica para salir a citas"

"Papá, di algo" Liz dijo ente dientes a Kurt.

"Blaine, no es chica, va a cumplir dieciséis años. Ya tuvimos esta charla antes." Kurt dijo con dulzura, sujetando la mano de su marido sobre la mesa.

"¿Tu que le dijiste?" Blaine le preguntó a Kurt.

"Dijo que sí" Respondió Liz por su padre. "Por favor, papá." Ella le rogó.

Blaine revoleó los ojos y suspiró. "No lo sé, déjame pensarlo." Respondió él.

Liz iba a protestar, pero Kurt le hizo señas para que no diga nada y ella obedeció, y no habló más durante la comida. La familia siguió con la cena, y luego de comer, era el turno de Blaine y Tory para juntar la mesa y lavar los platos.

La chica estaba un poco triste y a la vez enojada. Caminaba hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto y Kurt la siguió detrás.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él" Le susurró Kurt a su hija. Ella le dio una sonrisa y se fue por las escaleras un poco más esperanzada.

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, revisando mails a través de su celular, mientras Kurt salía del cuarto de baño en pijama. Kurt se recostó al lado de su marido y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, Blaine seguía con lo suyo.

Lentamente, Kurt se fue acercando más a Blaine y posó la mano en el pecho del otro hombre. Kurt acarició el pecho de Blaine sobre la camisa de su pijama azul, y muy despacio llegó con los dedos hasta el cuello de la camisa, donde se expone la piel desnuda y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Blaine sonrió, pero siguió con la vista fija en su teléfono celular.

Como Blaine ni siquiera lo miraba, Kurt levantó la cabeza y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello de su marido, mientras que introdujo la mano dentro de la camisa y acarició uno de los pezones de Blaine. Esto si llamó la atención del hombre.

"¿Kurt…?" Blaine dijo sonriendo.

"¿Mmm…?" Murmuró Kurt contra el cuello de Blaine.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo, cariño" Blaine dijo y sintió como Kurt apretaba su pezón entre los dedos, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina ante el tacto sugestivo.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y que estoy haciendo… además de querer hacer el amor con mi marido?" Kurt ahora había bajado la mano hacia el estómago de Blaine hasta toparse con el elástico del pantalón de su pijama, los besos llegaron a la mandíbula dejando rastros húmedos tras su toque. Blaine cerró los ojos, ya estaba comenzando a sentir la excitación.

"Estás usando tus artimañas para obtener algo que quieres" Blaine dijo con la respiración entrecortada cuando la mano de Kurt entró en su pantalón y le acariciaba el miembro suavemente.

"¿Y está funcionando?" Kurt preguntó bajando la voz, con sus labios rozando la oreja de su marido, Blaine gimió cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Kurt contra su oído.

"Eso… eso depende… de… lo que estés… mmmm… buscando" Blaine dijo interrumpiéndose cada vez que Kurt movía la mano que estaba en su pene. Kurt no contestaba y seguía mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine. "Es por lo de Liz ¿verdad? Porque si es por e-" Y Kurt se alejó de repente de Blaine y se sentó en la cama, de brazos cruzados.

"Blaine, ya tuvimos esta charla antes. Tenemos que dejar que crezca" Kurt dijo un poco enojado.

"Es que no… no conozco a ese chico. ¿Qué tal si no es bueno con ella? ¿Qué tal si la obliga a…? ¡Dios! ni siquiera puedo pensarlo"

"Nunca lo sabrá si no sale con él y lo conoce" Kurt dijo ya cansado de la situación.

"¿Por qué no lo conoce en la escuela? ¿O aquí? ¡Que lo traiga aquí!" Blaine dijo como si esa fuera la opción más obvia, Kurt revoleó los ojos.

"Blaine, no serían ellos mismo si tu estuvieras alrededor suyo, vigilándolos como un chaperón. Tienen que estar solos, conocerse bien y-"

"¿Solos? Kurt… ¡es una niña!" Blaine dijo mientras se ponía de frente a su marido.

"No, Blaine, no es una niña. Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes y creí que lo habías entendido." Kurt dijo en tono bajo, Blaine lo miró fijo. Si, ya tuvieron esta conversación antes. Kurt tenía razón, su niña ya no es una niña. "¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, amor?" Kurt volvió al tono sugerente de antes y le dio un beso en la boca de Blaine entre cada palabra dicha.

Blaine suspiró, esperaba no arrepentirse de la decisión. "Está bien, que salga con Alex."

Kurt sonrió. "Axel" Corrigió y le dio un gran beso en los labios.

"Como sea" Murmuró Blaine contra los labios de su marido. "¿Qué hay de eso de querer hacer el amor?" Preguntó Blaine con una inocencia fingida.

"Tonto" Kurt dijo riendo y estrelló su boca contra la de Blaine en un beso apasionado y hambriento.

Después de hacer el amor, Kurt se quedó dormido en el hombro de su marido. Blaine no podía conciliar el sueño, se quedó pensando mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

* * *

_Cinco años atrás._

_Blaine estaba jugando con su hijo en su habitación. Estaban disfrazados de superhéroes con toallas atadas alrededor de sus cuellos imitando las capas. Era un sábado por la mañana, Lizzy estaba durmiendo y Kurt en la oficina._

"_Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscarnos un nombre y un superpoder" Blaine dijo mientras terminaba de atar la toalla alrededor de su cuello. Tory colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensando en un nombre, cuando escucharon la voz de Lizzy en la puerta del cuarto._

"_¿Papá?" Lizzy dijo con la voz temblorosa. Blaine se dio vuelta y miró a su hija con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. "¿Puedes venir un minuto, por favor?" Ella pidió, sus manos se retorcían juntas delante de su estómago._

"_Si" Blaine dijo con un tono preocupado. "Enseguida vuelvo, piensa en un nombre" Le dijo a Tory, se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación con su hija. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó con el mismo tono de preocupación. Lizzy lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó un poco de la puerta._

"_Me vino… me vino mi período" Susurró Lizzy, sin mirar a su padre, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Blaine se quedó con la boca abierta y sin habla, mirando a su hija sin saber que decirle. Ella dejó caer algunas lágrimas y lo abrazó, él respondió abrazando fuerte a su niña._

"_¿Quieres que llame a la tía Rachel?" Preguntó Blaine suavemente cuando recuperó el habla. Lizzy negó con la cabeza. "¿A la tía Santana?" Otra vez la jovencita negó y Blaine comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. "¿A la abuela Carole?" Intentó preguntando otra vez, pero de nuevo obtuvo una negativa. "¿A la abuela Diane?" Preguntó por último._

"_No." Respondió esta vez Lizzy. "Quiero hablar con papá" Ella dijo, con la voz amortiguada por la camisa de Blaine._

"_De acuerdo." Dijo Blaine. "Ve a tu cuarto, yo llamo a papá" Lizzy asintió y él le dio un beso en la cabeza._

_Cuando Lizzy entró al cuarto, Blaine suspiró y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo._

"_Hola, amor. Me encanta que me llames al trabajo, pero no puedo hablar, estoy muy-" Kurt comenzó a decir cuando atendió el teléfono. Tenía muchos papeles en ambas manos y el teléfono estaba sostenido entre su hombro y su oreja._

"_Kurt…" Baine interrumpió la verborragia de su marido._

_Kurt dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y tomó el teléfono con una mano, alarmado por el tono de su marido. "¿Qué sucede, Blaine?"_

"_Es Lizzy, ella tuvo su… menstruación" Susurró Blaine. Kurt sonrió._

"_Blaine, pásame con ella." Pidió Kurt. Blaine se acercó al cuarto de su hija y golpeó la puerta. Lizzy salió, todavía tenía las mejillas húmedas. Blaine le dio el teléfono y ella volvió a encerrarse al cuarto. _

_El hombre se apoyó en la pared, a esperar a que la conversación entre Lizzy y Kurt termine. Tory salió de su habitación y miró a Blaine._

"_Vamos a jugar, papá. Ya pensé un nombre" Dijo entusiasmado el niño de cinco años._

"_Si, ya voy, campeón" Respondió Blaine y Tory volvió a su cuarto._

_Luego de un par de minutos, Lizzy abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se la veía más calmada._

"_Papá quiere hablar contigo" Le dijo mientras le entregaba el teléfono. Blaine sonrió y le dio una sonrisa a su hija, ella se la devolvió y se encerró en su cuarto otra vez._

"_Blaine, escucha. Ella ya sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer. Se dará un baño, tú cámbiale las sabanas y cuando salga de la ducha dale un ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua. ¿Si?" Instruyó Kurt y Blaine respondió con un suave 'si'. "Yo estaré en casa en cuanto pueda" Fue lo que le dijo Kurt antes de que ambos cuelguen la llamada. _

_Luego de hacer el cambio de sábanas y Lizzy salió de la ducha, Blaine entró a su cuarto con una píldora y un vaso de agua. Se las dio a su hija y ella las tomó, luego se acurrucó otra vez en su cama. Blaine se inclinó y le besó la sien luego de darle una caricia. Caminó hasta la puerta, pero frenó cuando escuchó la voz de Lizzy hablándole._

"_Gracias, papi" Ella dijo._

_Blaine sonrió tan grande como sus mejillas le permitieron. "De nada, princesa" Le respondió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él._

* * *

Blaine suspiró al recordar aquel día. Ser padre de una mujer no es nada fácil para dos hombres. Él miró a Kurt, y luego a su vientre mientras le apoyaba una mano sobre las sábanas.

Ver crecer a los hijos es doloroso, pero él sabía que ellos tenían que pasar por todas esas etapas; y mientras él esté ahí, los ayudaría a superarlas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Blaine llegó a casa al mediodía para almorzar con Kurt, ya que odiaba que el hombre embarazado almuerce solo, mientras Blaine está en el trabajo y los niños en la escuela. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró.

"¿Kurt? Estoy en casa, amor" Dijo desde la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Al no obtener respuesta, y no ver a su marido en la sala, caminó hacia la cocina. Kurt tampoco estaba ahí. Subió las escaleras y mientras se dirigía al dormitorio que compartían juntos, escuchó voces que provenían del estudio de Kurt. La puerta estaba abierta y se asomó para ver a su marido, sentado en el escritorio y Brenda parada a su lado, inclinados los dos mirando una serie de papeles sobre el escritorio.

"No lo sé, Brenda. Estos se ven muy… baratos." Kurt dijo sin notar la presencia de su marido en el lugar.

"Si, tienes razón. ¿Y qué opinas de estos?" Brenda, quien tampoco notó la presencia del otro hombre, le mostró a su jefe otros papeles.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera contestar, Blaine se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos. Kurt levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a su marido parado frente suyo.

"Hola, cariño. No te oímos entrar" Kurt dijo un poco nervioso mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los apoyaba en su escritorio. Brenda se enderezó y miraba hacia cualquier lado, excepto a Blaine.

"Kurt… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Blaine dijo en un tono acusatorio, dio unos pasos más dentro del estudio.

"Uhmm… Brenda me trajo… unos papeles para firmar" Kurt dijo defendiéndose y señaló los papeles delante suyo. Desde que se enteraron del embarazo, la pareja acordó que Kurt no trabajaría hasta que los bebés nacieran. Debido a la edad de Kurt y el embarazo múltiple, sumado a un aborto involuntario que había tenido hace varios años y un parto prematuro, Kurt corría riesgos ahora más que nunca. Cualquier tipo de estrés o disgusto que pudiera tener, podría ser perjudicial para su vida y la de sus hijos. Por eso Blaine prefería que se quede en la casa, tranquilo.

"Kurt…" Dijo Blaine, perdiendo la paciencia, sabiendo que no era solo unos papeles para firmar lo que la asistente había traído consigo para su jefe. "¿Trabajas desde aquí?" Preguntó Blaine, pero Kurt no respondió, Blaine lo interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa. "¿Todos los días cuando yo no estoy en casa?" Preguntó luego de un suspiro. Kurt seguía sin responder y no se atrevía a mirar a su marido a la cara. "¿Brenda?" Blaine dijo mirando a la mujer para que le responda.

"Uhmmm… ¿si?" Ella respondió y tampoco miró al marido de su jefe.

"¡Brenda! ¿Así es como quieres ser mi socia, traicionándome?" Kurt dijo mirando a su asistente y amiga.

"Lo siento, Kurt. Yo también me preocupo por ti" Brenda dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Kurt revoleó los ojos.

"Kurt, no la regañes a ella. Estoy seguro que tú la obligaste a venir" Acusó Blaine, Brenda asintió con la cabeza y se ganó otra mirada desaprobatoria de su jefe.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera, Blaine? No pude evitarlo. Además me aburro mucho aquí solo, sin tener nada que hacer" Kurt dijo haciendo un puchero. Blaine se acercó un poco más al escritorio.

"¿Te aburres? Creí que estabas organizándola fiesta de cumpleaños de Lizzy"

"Si, pero... eso marcha bien, ya está todo listo y no tengo nada que hacer." Kurt dijo otra vez haciendo un puchero. Brenda, lentamente comenzó a guardar las carpetas y papeles en su portafolio. "Son solo unos papeles, amor" Kurt se paró y se acercó a su marido. "Nada que me cause estrés, lo prometo" Dijo frente a su marido y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Blaine preguntó acariciando los costados del vientre de su esposo. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"¿Qué haces en casa, de todas maneras?" Kurt preguntó.

"Bueno… pensé en venir a almorzar con mi guapo marido y pasar lo que queda del resto del día con él, hasta que lleguen los niños" Blaine dijo inocentemente.

"Mmmm… me vendría bien un sándwich de pavo" Kurt dijo antes de darle otro beso a Blaine esta vez más prolongado.

"¿Te quedas a almorzar, Brenda?" Blaine preguntó cuando él y su marido se separaron del beso.

"No, gracias, quedé en almorzar con los chicos de la oficina" Dijo la mujer. "Adiós" Saludó a los dos hombres y salió de la casa. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo y bajaron a almorzar juntos en la cocina.

* * *

Más tarde, los chicos ya estaban en la casa de vuelta de la escuela. Liz se estaba preparando para su cita con Axel. Blaine recordó la cita de su hija desde el momento en que se levantó y recordó el día que era.

Tratando de saber un poco más sobre la cita, Blaine tuvo como idea llevarle algunos bocadillos al cuarto de su hija.

"¿Crees que con esto me vería sexy?" Liz le preguntó al monitor de su computadora, obviamente ella está en una comunicación por skype con alguna de sus amigas. Parecía que recién salía de la ducha, tenía puesta su bata rosa con su nombre bordado en ella y una toalla envuelta como un turbante en su cabeza. Ella sostenía delante de su cuerpo un vestido negro en una percha.

"¿Sexy?" Blaine dijo un poco asustado y otro poco sorprendido de escuchar esa palabra en la boca de su pequeña niña. La adolescente se asustó cuando vio a su padre parado en la puerta de su cuarto y escuchó su voz.

"¡PAPÁ!" Liz gritó y escondió en su espalda el vestido que le mostraba a su amiga. "¿Por qué no golpeas antes de entrar? Ya no soy una niña" Liz dijo y Blaine pudo escuchar las risitas de la chica que estaba del otro lado de la llamada.

"Lo siento." Blaine dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto sosteniendo una bandeja. "Te traje leche y galletas" Dijo con una voz dulce. Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio de su hija y miró a la computadora. "Hola, Hillary" Saludó a la chica en la pantalla con una sonrisa.

"Hola Sr. Hummel-Anderson" Saludó la jovencita moviendo la mano. "¿Cómo está?" Preguntó ella demasiado animada.

"Bien ¿Y tú?" Blaine dijo respondiendo a Hillary. Liz revoleó los ojos, de la misma manera que Kurt hace.

"Gracias, papá" Liz dijo empujando a Blaine hasta la puerta, antes de que Hillary conteste y su padre se quede hablando con su amiga.

"De nada, hija. Adiós Hillary" Blaine dijo antes de que Liz lo saque por completo de su habitación. Cuando logró que Blaine se fuera, Liz cerró la puerta con llave.

"Es tan tierno. ¿Por qué lo tratas de esa manera, Liz?" Hillary dijo.

"Se pone insoportable." Ella dijo, tomó de nuevo el vestido y lo presentó delante de su cuerpo, como había hecho antes de que su padre interrumpa. "Entonces… ¿este?"

"Sexy" Dijo Blaine cuando entró en la cocina. Kurt se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido.

"Gracias, tu también te ves sexy." Dijo Kurt antes de morder la manzana que estaba comiendo.

"No, no tu…" Dijo Blaine, Kurt levantó las cejas. "No… si… es decir, tu eres sexy" Dijo de inmediato acercándose a Kurt. "Es Liz. Ella dijo que quería verse sexy para su cita"

"¿Y?" Kurt dijo y Blaine casi enloqueció.

"¡¿Y?! Kurt, ella estaba mostrándole a su amiga un pedacito de tela que apenas la cubriría" Blaine dijo como enojado.

"¡Hey!" Kurt levantó su dedo índice delante de su marido. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ese 'pedacito de tela' es mi creación, mi arte"

"Lo siento, amor. No es el vestido. Es… es-" Blaine se sentía mal, no sabía cómo expresarse. "Kurt yo también fui adolescente. Se lo que hace la ropa ajustada en un chico con las hormonas alteradas. Me pasaba contigo cuando usabas esos jeans" Blaine abrazó a Kurt, el hombre embarazado se ruborizó.

"Blaine, amor… tienes que relajarte. Te volverás loco." Kurt dijo tomando la cara de su marido en sus manos.

"No creo que pueda hacerlo" Susurró enterrando su rostro en el hombro del otro hombre.

"Papá." Blaine y Kurt miraron hacia donde venía la voz. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo a las luchas?" Preguntó Tory estirándole a Blaine un control de una de sus consolas de videojuego.

"Por supuesto, campeón" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, tomando el control de la mano de su hijo. Los dos caminaron hacia las escaleras.

"Si, Blaine. Intenta liberar tensiones con ese juego" Kurt dijo burlándose un poco de la tensión de su marido.

"Lo dudo" Respondió Blaine mirando desde su hombro.

Kurt revoleó los ojos y sonrió ante la ternura que le daba los celos que tenía Blaine por su hija mayor.

Blaine miró su reloj, exactamente dos horas después. Todavía estaba jugando con su hijo a todos los juegos que tenía. Por un rato, se relajó. Pero ahora, a diez minutos de la cita de Liz, los nervios volvieron a él.

"Tory, tengo que irme. Faltan unos minutos para la cita de tu hermana y tengo que vigilarla" Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, dejando el control sobre ella. "Volveré. No hagas trampa" Advirtió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"No te prometo nada" Tory dijo. Blaine sonrió y bajó las escaleras.

Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá hojeando una revista. Blaine se sentó a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y acarició el vientre de Kurt. Unos ruidos de tacones se escuchó bajando las escaleras. Kurt y Blaine voltearon para ver. Liz llegó a los pies de las escaleras y Kurt se levantó para mirarla.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó la chica. Estaba vestida con un vestido color coral, ajustado en la cintura y suelto en la falda. No era el vestido que ella le mostraba a su amiga, pero aún así a Blaine le parecía muy corto. El cabello lo tenía lacio y usaba unos zapatos con un taco bajo.

"Hermosa" Kurt dijo sonriendo, Liz se sonrojó.

Blaine aceptaba que su hija se veía hermosa, pero también creía que era demasiado para una primera cita.

"Esa falda es muy corta" Blaine dijo mientras se paraba al lado de su marido. Kurt y Liz revolearon los ojos. "Vuelve antes de las nueve de la noche" Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kurt le dio un codazo en las costillas. "Nueve y media" Otro codazo. "Diez." Otro codazo, esta vez más fuerte. "¡Ouch!... Diez y media" Dijo finalmente. Kurt asintió con una sonrisa.

Desde afuera se escuchó la bocina de un auto sonar.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ahí está! ¡Ya llegó!" Liz dijo mientras saltaba entusiasmada. "Adiós" Dijo ella, besó en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres y corrió a la puerta.

"¡Liz! Espera a que se acerque a la puerta y-" Dijo Blaine.

"Ay, papá. No seas anticuado" Y con eso Liz salió de la casa. Blaine miró por la ventana y vio subir a su hija al auto del chico.

"¿Yo anticuado? Ese chico es poco caballero, ni siquiera le abrió la puerta del auto" Dijo Blaine indignado.

"Blaine…" Kurt dijo riéndose y alejó a su marido de la ventana.

"¿Qué? A ti te gustaba cuando yo tenía esos detalles contigo" Blaine colocó sus manos en la cadera.

"Amor… eso fue hace más de veinte años, y ya era bastante anticuado" Kurt dijo sonriendo. "Ven, ayúdame con la cena". Blaine suspiró y tomó la mano de su marido. Tal vez estar ocupado en algo lo alejaría de los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento acerca de su hija.

* * *

La cita de Liz con Axel estaba yendo viento en popa. En el autocine estaban viendo "Cantando bajo la lluvia", los viernes era día de clásicos y aunque la chica había visto esa película muchas veces con sus padres, esta vez era diferente.

Miradas de reojo, risitas tontas, manos que se rozan dentro del recipientes de palomitas y… un beso. El primer beso de Liz. Un poco torpe e inocente al principio, lleno de nervios y timidez, pero su primer beso, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Gene Kelly cantando, la película había quedado olvidada. El sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba su falta de práctica, pero Axel tenía experiencia suficiente para los dos. Cuando sus labios se chocaron por primera vez esa noche, Liz juró que podía ver y oír fuegos artificiales que los iluminaban el cielo para los dos. Y para completar su noche perfecta, esas cuatro palabras mágicas salieron de la boca de Axel en un susurro cerca del oído de Liz.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Blaine caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Se asomaba a la ventana y miraba su reloj. Suspiraba. Caminaba hasta la cocina, se servía un vaso de agua y suspiraba otra vez, el reloj se había movido un minuto más. Otra vez corría la cortina de la ventana y miraba la calle vacía y oscura. Se refregaba las manos con nerviosismo y preocupación.

"Blaine… siéntate, amor" Kurt dijo desde su lugar en el sofá, sin apartar la vista del diseño que estaba creando en su cuaderno de bocetos.

"Faltan cinco minutos para las diez y media, Kurt ¡y todavía no llegan!" Blaine dijo alejándose de la ventana y mirando a su marido mientras señalaba el reloj Rolex que descansaba en su muñeca.

Kurt revoleó los ojos. "Exactamente, Blaine, todavía faltan cinco minutos."

"Sabía que esto no era una buena idea" Murmuró Blaine, se sentó al lado de su marido en el sillón y soltó un suspiro dramático. Kurt se rio y colocó una mano en su muslo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

"Relájate, Blaine, es solo una cita. No es como si se fueran a casar o algo así" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, pero en lugar de hacer sentir mejor a su marido, fue peor. Blaine lo miró con ojos grandes y preocupados. En ese momento escucharon un coche pararse en frente de la casa.

"¡Legaron!" Blaine saltó del sofá y corrió a la ventana. Kurt se levantó lentamente y se asomó detrás de Blaine. Él también quería mirar, al fin y al cabo es su bebé la que salió en una cita por primera vez.

Los dos hombres vieron como Liz y Axel bajaron del auto y caminaron con la cabeza gacha y tomados de la mano hasta la puerta.

"¡Están tomados de la mano!" Blaine dijo en un tono alto que podría haberse escuchado del otro lado.

"¡Shh!" Calló Kurt y trató de alejar a su marido de la ventana. "¿Vas a espiarlos? Odiabas cuando mi padre nos hacía eso ¿Por qué le harías eso a tu propia hija, Blaine?" Susurró Kurt y empujó a Blaine lejos de la ventana.

"Pero es que-" Intentó decir Blaine, pero fue interrumpido por su marido.

"Nada, Blaine. Sube, ve al cuarto y espérame allí" Ordenó Kurt y Blaine intentó protestar. "Anda, vamos. Te quedas allí" Blaine bufó y subió las escaleras.

Kurt se aseguró que su marido suba y entre al cuarto, y cuando estuvo seguro caminó en puntas de pie hasta la ventana. Corrió un poco la cortina y vio el momento justo cuando los dos adolescentes se estaban besando.

"Aww…" Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre, afortunadamente Blaine no estaba allí para ver la escena. Vio al muchacho irse y a su hija abriendo la puerta de entrada de la casa, entonces Kurt volvió al sofá y tomó el cuaderno en sus manos, disimulando no haberlos visto.

Liz entro a la casa, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se apoyó en ella. Dio un largo suspiro y tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Lentamente caminó por la sala hasta las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que su padre estaba sentado en el sofá.

"Hey… ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?" Preguntó Kurt, Liz dio un saltito por el susto.

"Ay… me asustaste, papá" Ella dijo y se enfrentó a Kurt, quien se acercó a ella. Las mejillas de Liz estaban coloradas y tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy bien" Respondió a la pregunta.

"¿Y…?" Insistió Kurt.

"Y me besó" Liz dijo en voz baja. "Fue todo tan hermoso, papi"

"Aww… Liz, tu primer beso" Kurt dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a la adolescente.

"Y me pidió que sea su novia" Liz dijo aún sonrojada. Kurt se apartó del abrazo y levantó las cejas hacia su hija. "Le dije que sí"

"Oh por Dios, mi pequeña tiene novio. Felicitaciones" Kurt dijo dándole otro enorme abrazo a su hija. Liz sonrió feliz de ver a su papá contento por ella.

"Gracias, papi" Respondió la jovencita.

"Sabes que tenemos que tener 'la charla' ¿verdad?" Kurt le dijo a Liz entrecerrando los ojos.

Liz abrió grande sus ojos color avellana. "Oh no… no 'la charla'"

"Oh si, si 'la charla'. Pero no te preocupes, le pediré a tía Rachel que hable contigo" Kurt abrazó a Liz por los hombros y caminaron hasta las escaleras

"¿Tía Rachel? Prefiero a la tía Santana" Liz le dijo, mientras caminaba junto a su padre.

"No. Definitivamente no Santana"

"Okay" Liz dijo algo decepcionada.

"Oh Dios…" Kurt susurró mientras se detuvo cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Liz lo miró asustada. "¿Cómo le diremos a tu padre que tienes novio?"

"No le diremos" Liz dijo con una sonrisa.

"Elizabeth Sophia Hummel-Anderson, sabes que no me gusta que le ocultemos cosas a papá" Kurt dijo en voz baja con ambas manos en cada lado de su cintura.

"Está bien, pero tú le dirás" Ambos, padre e hija, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del cuarto de Liz.

"De acuerdo. No sé porque siempre te hago caso" Kurt golpeó con el dedo en la punta de la nariz de su hija, haciéndola reír.

"¿Por que soy tu princesita?" Ella abrazó a su papá y hundió su cara en la camisa del pijama de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró y abrazó otra vez a Liz. "Si, es porque eres mi princesita hermosa" Dijo antes de darle un beso en el cabello. "Bien… a dormir. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, papá" Liz le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt y luego se inclinó para besarle el vientre. "Buenas noches, bebés" Ella dijo haciendo la voz de bebé. Kurt sonrió y la joven entró a su cuarto.

Kurt suspiró y giró para ir a su cuarto, estaba realmente agotado. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó hablar en el cuarto de Tory. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y lo vio destapado, con una pierna colgando fuera de la cama y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

"Cuidado con el zombie" Tory decía aún dormido, Kurt entró a la habitación. Le acomodó la pierna sobre la cama y lo tapó. "No, zombie, no te comas mi cerebro." Balbuceó el niño.

"Shh… no soy un zombie" Kurt murmuró con una sonrisa, le acarició la frente del niño y luego le dio un beso. Dejó la habitación y se encaminó hasta la suya y la de su marido.

Cuando Kurt entró a su cuarto, Blaine estaba sentado en la cama, esperándolo impaciente.

"¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo le fue? ¿La tocó? Te juro que si la tocó en un lugar indebido, le voy cortar las pe-"

"Tú no le vas a cortar nada a nadie" Kurt dijo acercándose a la cama y metiéndose bajo las sábanas al lado de su marido.

"Entonces… dime, lo que sea, solo dímelo" Pidió Blaine. Kurt pensaba que su marido estaba siendo un poco dramático cuando se trataba de su hija.

"Bueno, ellos se divirtieron…" Kurt dijo acomodándose en la cama, Blaine lo miraba expectante. Kurt tomó aire antes de hablar, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para Blaine. "Ellos se besaron y son novios. Buenas noches." Kurt dijo de una sola vez y sin respirar, mientras se acostaba dándole la espalda a su marido.

Blaine se quedó helado, procesando lo que su marido le había dicho. "¿Novios?" Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"Si, Blaine, novios" Kurt dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

"Pero… ¿tan pronto? Solo salieron una vez" Blaine dijo más para si mismo. Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"Hablaremos mañana de esto, ¿si, amor?. Duerme, Blaine."

Blaine no dijo nada más, no podía decir nada más. Se acostó lentamente, todavía anonadado con la noticia. Kurt sintió la tensión de su marido y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

"Quiero conocerlo, quiero que venga a cenar y quiero conocerlo" Blaine tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía conciliar el sueño.

"Mhhmm" Murmuró Kurt y abrazó más fuerte a su marido. "Como tu digas, amor".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine preparaba el desayuno, mientras Kurt, Tory y Liz esperaban sentados en la mesa. Ninguno de ellos decía nada.

Blaine apoyó los platos de waffles frente a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia y luego se sentó él, con su propio plato.

Durante unos minutos nadie habló, pero en el aire se notaba la tensión. Blaine fue el primero en decir algo. "Asique, Lizzy, tu y este chico... ¿son novios?"

Liz casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja ante la repentina pregunta de su padre, Kurt se congeló con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y Tory largó una carcajada. Blaine observó a su hija mayor esperando una respuesta.

"Si" Ella respondió cuando tragó el líquido que estaba tomando, Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Papá, por favor, no quiero sermones y-"

"No no, no sermones…" Blaine levantó la mano que no sostenía el tenedor, pero Liz no se quedó tranquila, sabía que algo más venía. "..pero quiero conocerlo"

La joven revoleó los ojos. "Papá, todavía no hace ni veinticuatro horas que somos novios ¿y tu ya quieres espantarlo?"

"No quiero espantarlo…" Rio Blaine. "Quiero conocerlo" Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, ya lo conocerás en mi fiesta de cumpleaños."

"No, tiene que ser antes… y a solas con la familia" Blaine dijo antes de dar un mordisco de su waffle. Tory abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Liz lo interrumpió.

"Papá, di algo" La chica le rogó a Kurt, pero el hombre embarazado se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento, cariño, pero tu padre tiene razón" Blaine sonrió ante las palabras de su marido. "Yo también quiero conocer a Axel. Tráelo a cenar el viernes" Kurt sonrió.

Liz se cruzó de brazos enojada y bufó. "Está bien"

* * *

El timbre de la puerta de entrada de la casa Hummel-Anderson sonó y Kurt fue a abrir, encontrándose con Aaron, el amigo de Liz parado en el lugar.

"Hola, señor Kurt." Dijo el joven.

"Hola, Aaron ¿cómo estás?" Saludó Kurt al chico. Kurt tenía sus lentes de lectura puestos, estaba en la sala mirando revistas de decoración, tenía que sacar ideas para el cuarto de sus bebés.

"Muy bien" Sonrió Aaron. "¿Cómo va su embarazo?" Preguntó amablemente el adolescente, mientras Kurt le daba espacio para entrar a la casa.

"Excelente. Gracias por preguntar" Respondió Kurt mientras se frotaba el vientre de quince, casi dieciséis semanas de embarazo múltiple. La verdad que era cierto, a pesar de algunos malestares y el cansancio, Kurt se sentía muy bien y muy feliz con la idea de tener gemelos.

En ese momento, Blaine y Tory entraron a la casa. Blaine había llevado a Tory a su práctica de futbol. Tory entró corriendo, pero frenó cuando pasó por al lado de Kurt.

"¡Papá! ¡Hice tres goles! Por eso dejaron que me traiga esta pelota" Dijo el niño sosteniendo una pelota sucia. Estaba mojado por el sudor y tenía barro en las rodillas y manchas de césped en su uniforme.

"Wow, Tory, te felicito" Kurt le dijo revolviéndole el cabello con la mano, pero hizo una mueca cuando sintió la humedad de los rizos. "¿Qué te parece si te vas a dar un baño?" Sugirió Kurt, aunque era más una orden.

"No, papá me dijo que podíamos seguir jugando cuando regresemos a casa" El niño dijo señalando a Blaine, pero Blaine miró hacia otro lado.

Kurt observó la actitud de su esposo. "No, Tory, es suficiente por hoy. Tienes que reponer energías. Anda, ve a bañarte y luego a comer leche y galletas" Tory bufó, pero de todas maneras subió igual.

"Hey, Aaron" Blaine dijo cuando vio al chico parado en medio de la sala. "¿Vienes a buscar a Lizzy?" Preguntó el hombre mientras abrazaba a su marido.

"Si" Respondió Aaron sonriendo. Antes de que alguien más diga algo, Liz bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Aaron?" Ella dijo algo confundida al ver a su amigo en su casa.

"Es sábado" Respondió el chico, pero Liz estaba más confundida que antes. "Los sábados salimos a tomar helado al centro comercial, es tradición ¿recuerdas?" Explicó el chico, y Liz se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de avisarle a Aaron que no podía salir con él.

"Lo siento, Aaron. Quedé en encontrarme con Axel para ir a un picnic." Ella dijo tratando de ser condescendiente con su amigo, mientras se acercaba a él.

"Oh. Está bien… olvidé que ustedes ahora son 'novios' y quieren estar juntos y todos eso…" Aaron estaba muy decepcionado y triste desde esa mañana cuando Liz le contó a él y a sus amigas que Axel y ella son novios, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa falsa.

"Gracias, Aaron, yo sabía que comprenderías" Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Adiós a todos" Saludó antes de irse.

Kurt y Blaine respondieron al saludo, pero Aaron se quedó ahí parado, sin palabras y muy afligido. Kurt miró a su marido, y luego al chico. Kurt decidió que tendría una charla con su hija por hacerle ese desplante a su amigo de toda la vida.

"Aaron ¿quieres comer un trozo de pastel de manzana?" Ofreció Kurt, tratando de que el chico no se sienta tan mal.

"No, gracias, señor Kurt. Debo irme" Contestó Aaron y Kurt le dolió el corazón al ver así a este muchacho que conoce desde que tenía dos días de vida. Aaron se despidió de los dos hombres y salió por la puerta.

"Oh… me siento mal por él" Kurt dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre, cuando Aaron se fue.

Blaine frunció el entrecejo. "¿Tu crees que a él le guste…?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a su hija.

"Oh si" Respondió Kurt. "Creo que es más que eso."

"Entonces eso debió doler" Blaine dijo sintiendo pena por el muchacho.

Ellos conocen a Aaron desde siempre, y sabían lo buen chico y amable que es. Pero Liz solo lo veía como un amigo, tal vez en un futuro se dé cuenta de lo maravilloso que este joven podía ser.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Tory estaba en el patio de juegos de la escuela, era la hora del recreo y había llevado una pelota de futbol con él, para pasar el rato. Junto a él estaban sus amigos Frankie, Eddy y una niña que siempre estaba con ellos, Julie. Los cuatro niños se pasaban la pelota unos a otros con los pies, sin molestar a los demás niños que compartían el patio de la Escuela Primaria Thomas Jefferson de New York.

"¡Aquí, Tory! ¡Aquí!" Gritaba Eddy mientras agitaba los brazos.

Tory, que tenía el balón, levantó la cabeza y vio a su amigo pedir por ella, entonces Tory hizo el pase a su amigo. Pero el niño la pateó con demasiada fuerza que llegó a golpear la cabeza de otro chico que estaba pasando por ahí.

Al ver como el balón golpeó la nuca de ese otro niño, Tory se sintió culpable y arrugó su carita como si estuviera sintiendo el dolor él mismo. "¡Lo siento!" Gritó Tory, pero no obtuvo respuesta del niño.

Liam, el niño golpeado, tomó la pelota y giró sobre sus talones. Estaba rojo de rabia y por la humillación de haber sido golpeado frente a toda la escuela. "¿Quién fue?" Dijo con los dientes apretados. Tory se acercó a él amigablemente, si hay algo importante que le enseñaron sus padres es a no ser conflictivo con los demás y tratar a sus compañeros con respeto.

"Fui yo." Tory dijo acercándose al niño con culpabilidad. "Lo siento, amigo ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el niño amistosamente.

"No soy tu amigo" Liam dijo con ira, pero en voz baja, todavía sosteniendo la pelota muy fuerte en sus manos. Tory y sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa al ver la reacción de este niño.

"Uhmm… de acuerdo" Dijo Tory encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Podrías devolverme mi balón por favor?" Pidió siendo amable con el chico nuevo. Liam es un niño nuevo en la clase de la Srita. Clapton, la misma clase de Tory.

"¿Y si no quiero devolverte tu balón?" Liam dijo acercándose a Tory. Era algunos centímetros más alto que Tory, pero a él no lo intimidaba. Los niños que estaba jugando en el patio, de pronto pararon de hacer sus actividades y se reunieron en un círculo alrededor de Tory y Liam.

"Uuuhhhh…" Los niños que estaban alrededor corearon juntos.

"¡Ya cállense!" Julie les dijo, mirándolos a todos. "Vámonos, Tory"

"Si, vámonos." Tory dijo mirando a Liam. "Quédate con ella, tengo muchas más en casa" Tory dijo señalando la pelota. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del otro niño.

"Si, vete. Hazle caso a tu noviecita. Fenómeno" Tory se paró en seco cuando escuchó esa palabra de la boca de Liam. Lentamente se dio vuelta y miró al chico.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, había un sentimiento de ira creciendo dentro de él. Todos los niños de pronto se quedaron en silencio

Liam se rio y miró a todos los demás buscando complicidad, pero nadie le respondió. "Fe-no-me-no" Dijo lentamente. "Mi padre dice que niños como tu son engendros del demonio y no deberían nacer…" Mientras Liam decía esto, esa ira creciendo dentro de Tory se había hecho muy grande. "¡Tu eres un fenómeno y tus padres son unos monstruos que arderán en el infierno!"

La respiración de Tory se aceleró, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y apretaba los dientes. Sin pensarlo, Tory se abalanzó sobre el niño, cayendo los dos al suelo. Tory y Liam comenzaron a golpearse, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para sentir de dolor. Los niños de alrededor fomentaban la pelea, vitoreando y alentando por Tory. Frankie y Eddy trataban de separarlos, pero era imposible.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!" Gritaba desesperada Julie.

La Srita. Clapton y otra maestra que estaba junto a ella, corrieron hacia donde estaba el tumulto de niños y gritos. Caminando entre los niños, llegaron al centro, viendo como dos niños se golpeaban tirados en el suelo, ninguna de las dos maestras los había distinguido.

"¡Deténganse!" La Srita. Clapton ordenó, pero ninguno de los niños escuchaba. Se acercó a ellos y tomó al niño que estaba encima del otro y lo alejó, mientras él seguía tirando patadas y manotazos. La otra maestra levantó y sostuvo en sus brazos al otro niño que había quedado en el suelo. La Srita. Clapton miró al niño que ella estaba sosteniendo. "Tory" Susurró ella asombrada mientras miraba al niño con las mejillas rojas, despeinado y con la ropa arrugada.

* * *

Kurt estaba caminando por el centro comercial, comprando algo de ropa para sus bebés. Se había levantado temprano en la mañana para hacerse una prueba de sangre con el Dr. Nealey, solo para asegurarse que la salud de sus bebés dentro de su vientre esté en perfectas condiciones. Blaine le había dicho que tiene que ser más optimista y dejar de preocuparse tanto por ello. Kurt le contestó que estaba siendo hipócrita, ya que él es el primero en preocuparse por todo, Blaine le dio la razón.

Ahora que no estaba yendo a la oficina y tampoco estaba recibiendo llamadas de su asistente, estaba muy relajado y tranquilo. Por eso quiso hacer algunas compras, mientras su marido estaba en el trabajo y los niños en la escuela. Él disfrutaba bastante de este momento a solas, no es que reniegue de su familia, pero a veces necesita estar sin todo el ruido de la casa. Además tenía que aprovechar que aún podía moverse libremente antes de que su enorme vientre se lo impida.

Se acercó a la caja registradora, sosteniendo una gran pila de ropa y cosas de bebé, todo por dos. Apoyó las cosas sobre el mostrador y saludó a la chica que estaba del otro lado, ella le contestó muy simpática. Mientras la joven pasaba las prendas por la máquina, miraba a Kurt entrecerrando los ojos, como si lo conociera de algún lado. Cuando terminó y embolsó todo, Kurt le extendió su tarjeta de crédito.

"¿Usted es… usted es Kurt Hummel? ¿Kurt Hummel, el diseñador?" Ella dijo sonriendo cuando leyó el nombre en la tarjeta.

"Si, ese soy yo" Contestó Kurt con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba que la gente lo reconozca.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Decía la chica muy entusiasmada. "Soy su fan número uno" Ella dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kurt. "De veras, no le miento. Tengo todos sus diseños… bueno no todos, pero me gustaría. Su sentido de la moda es simplemente exquisito, el mejor"

"Oh… gracias. Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, pongo todo de mí en mis colecciones" Kurt dijo con humildad, todavía sonrojado.

"Es impresionante." Dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a Kurt. "Es mucho más guapo en persona, el embarazo le sienta perfectamente" Halagó la joven.

"Bueno, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable" Kurt dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

"¿Podría… firmarme un autógrafo, por favor?" Preguntó la chica, un poco tímida.

"Si, por supuesto" Contestó Kurt. A pesar de que a veces era reconocido en las calles, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le pida autógrafos.

La chica se inclinó bajo el mostrador y sacó una revista 'Vanity Fair', la abrió en una de las páginas donde salían fotografías de una modelo usando ropa de su creación y Kurt posando a su lado, caminando por una pasarela. Ella se la entregó junto con un marcador, Kurt lo tomó sonriendo cuando reconoció el día del desfile.

"Para…" Comenzó a escribir Kurt, pero se detuvo a mirar a la joven.

"Lindsay" Ella contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Para Lindsay, con amor… Kurt Hummel" Escribió Kurt con su perfecta caligrafía. Luego le devolvió a Lindsay el marcador y la revista.

"Gracias. Mi hermana se va a desmayar cuando se entere que conocía al gran Kurt Hummel" Ella dijo sosteniendo la revista en sus manos.

Kurt firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y tomó las bolsas que la joven empleada le entregaba, pero antes de irse sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio a la chica.

"Ten. Ve a la empresa, presenta esta tarjeta y ellos te darán un recorrido por las oficinas y talleres de 'Kurt Hummel', además te darán un obsequio. Trae a tu hermana contigo."

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Hummel" Lindsay dijo muy feliz.

"De nada. Adiós, Lindsay" Kurt dijo y salió de la tienda.

Kurt estaba caminando hacia la salida del centro comercial con las bolsas en la mano, para pedir un taxi e irse a casa, cuando su teléfono celular sonó en su bolsillo.

"¿Hola?" Dijo en el teléfono.

"_Sr. Hummel-Anderson, habla Stella, secretaría del director de la Escuela Primaria Thomas Jefferson…" _La voz de una mujer sonó del otro lado de la línea.

Kurt detuvo su caminata, nunca llamaban de la escuela de Tory. _Algo está pasando_, pensó Kurt. "¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo?" Preguntó muy asustado y preocupado.

"_Nada grave. Toronto se metió en una riña con otro de sus compañeros de clase, y es preciso que venga por él para hablar con el director"_ Dijo Stella.

Kurt no podía creer lo que esta mujer le decía, su niño nunca haría una cosa así, mucho menos en la escuela. "¿Qué? ¿Toronto? ¿Mi Tory?" Preguntó, todavía sin creerlo.

"_Si, señor. El director lo está esperando"_

"De acuerdo. Voy enseguida" Kurt cortó el teléfono y apuró el paso.

Mientras iba en el taxi, intentó llamar a su marido, pero al parecer Blaine tenía su celular apagado. Resignado, dejó de intentarlo, luego recordó que Blaine estaba en una reunión. Estaba nervioso, y podía sentir a los bebés moverse dentro de él pero no podía disfrutarlo, debido a su preocupación por su otro hijo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando Kurt llegó a la escuela de su hijo, le pidió al taxi que lo esperara, aunque no sabía cuánto iba a tardar. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo y la misma mujer que habló con él por teléfono le indicó que pasara a una puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella. Kurt entró a un cuarto donde había unos sillones, una pequeña biblioteca y una planta decorando la habitación. Parada al lado de la planta, estaba Cecilia Clapton, maestra de Tory que también fue maestra de Liz, asique ella y la familia Hummel-Anderson se conocían muy bien. Sentado en uno de los sillones, estaba Tory, con la cabeza gacha.

Kurt miró a su hijo, e inmediatamente él le devolvió la mirada con ojos llorosos. El hombre embarazado caminó hacia el niño y se arrodilló junto a él.

"Tory… ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó mientras tomaba la cara de su hijo en sus manos. Tory no contestó, en cambio hizo un puchero y dejó salir las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

"Kurt… lamento haber hecho que vengas, dadas tus condiciones." Cecilia dijo suavemente.

"No, no, está bien" Dijo Kurt.

"Por favor, toma asiento" Indicó la mujer.

Kurt se sentó al lado de su niño, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Tory apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Cecilia se sentó frente a ellos, se acomodó la falda y juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

"Uhmm, Kurt… Tory se metió en una pelea con uno de sus compañeros llamado Liam." Comenzó a contar Cecilia. Kurt miró a su hijo, pero él no despegaba los ojos del suelo. "Tory golpeó a este niño en la cabeza con su pelota."

"Fue sin querer, papá, lo juro. Yo le pedí perdón, pero él no lo aceptó y no me quiso devolver la pelota" Tory dijo mientras lloraba y miraba a su padre. El corazón de Kurt se partió en ese instante cuando vio a su bebé llorar de esa manera.

"Todos los niños coinciden en que Liam comenzó el pleito, y que Toronto intentó ignorarlo" Continuó diciendo la Srita. Clapton.

"Si, papito. Yo no quise seguir la pelea y quería irme de allí. Pero entonces él dijo algo muy feo, que me hizo enojar mucho" El niño decía, mientras pasaban por su mente esas horribles palabras.

"¿Qué fue lo que ese niño te dijo, Tory?" Preguntó Kurt. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor para él. Tory no le contestó, miró otra vez al suelo negando con la cabeza y Kurt levantó su carita sosteniéndole el mentón. "¿Tory?"

"Dile, Tory. Dile lo que te dijo Liam" La maestra dijo, dándole fuerzas con su dulce voz.

El niño miró a Kurt y tomó aire para hablar. "Él… él dijo… que yo soy un f-fenómeno que no debería haber nacido y que t-tu y papá son m-monstros" Y con esas últimas palabras Tory rompió en llanto.

Kurt se congeló al escuchar esas palabras hirientes. Tory sollozó y abrazó a su papá. Kurt lo sostuvo con fuerza en sus brazos y apoyó su cara sobre los rizos revoltosos de su cabeza.

"No me pude contener, papito" Decía el niño entre sollozos amortiguados por la camisa de su padre. Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta sintiendo el dolor de su niño. Acunó Tory en su pecho, mientras lo mecía.

En ese momento, entró al cuarto el Director Kranevitter. Un hombre de baja estatura, y con muy poco cabello en su cabeza.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Hummel-Anderson" Dijo el hombre, estirando su mano para estrecharla con Kurt. "Veo que la Srita. Clapton ya le contó lo sucedido con Toronto esta tarde" El hombre dijo todavía parado al lado de Kurt.

"Si, ellos me lo dijeron" Dijo Kurt acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. "No puedo creer que esta clase de… cosas sucedan aún" Espetó con bronca. "Mi hijo no tiene por qué estar escuchando ese tipo de expresiones en su escuela, de la boca de uno de sus compañeros de clase" Dijo.

"Lo sé y lo siento, Sr. Hummel-Anderson. Este niño Liam es nuevo en la escuela y él, ni su padre, conocen nuestra política de tolerancia cero e integración." Dijo el hombre con un tono muy tranquilo, como si no le importase nada de lo que estaba hablando.

"Podrían haber dado una charla a los padres del niño en el momento en que se inscribió en esta escuela. Director Kranevitter, mis hijos vienen a esta institución desde que comenzaron su etapa escolar, inclusive la Srita. Clapton fue maestra de mi hija mayor. Incluso mi hermano es maestro del Club Glee de la preparatoria; creí que esas cosas ya no sucedían en la escuela." Kurt estaba con mucha rabia por lo sucedido.

"Le repito, Sr. Hummel-Anderson, lo siento mucho. Ya hablamos con el padre de el niño en cuestión y se comprometió a hablar al respecto con su hijo." Decía el director.

"Quisiera hablar con él, ahora. ¿Dónde está?" Kurt dijo.

"Bueno, él retiró a su hijo y se fue muy rápido argumentando que tenía que seguir trabajando. Es una persona muy influyente del estado"

_Me importa un comino si es el presidente mismo de la nación_, pensó Kurt. "Está bien… si no es hoy, será otro día"

"Por supuesto. Arreglaré una cita para que se encuentren aquí." El Director Kranevitter dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, junto a su hijo. "Será mejor que vayamos a casa." Dijo, tomando la mochila de su hijo que le estaba entregando Cecilia.

"Lamento todo esto, Kurt" Dijo ella, hablándole sinceramente.

"Lo sé. Gracias, Cecilia." Kurt dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer se inclinó y besó la mejilla colorada del niño.

"Sr. Hummel-Anderson, lamentamos mucho lo sucedido, esperamos que no deje de confiar en esta institución. Usted y su familia es parte de la familia de esta escuela y no quisiéramos perderlos" El director decía con una falsa sonrisa.

Kurt lo miró escéptico. "Hablaré con mi marido y tomaremos una decisión si la situación de este niño continúa, no quisiera que mi hijo se sienta mal en su propia escuela, yo sé perfectamente de eso" Decía el hombre embarazado mientras miraba al director.

"No es necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas, llegaremos a una solución."

"Bien." Kurt dijo. "Gracias por todo, Sr. Kranevitter. Hasta luego, Cecilia" Saludó Kurt extendiendo la mano a cada una de ellos.

"No es por nada, Sr. Hummel-Anderson. Ahora, por favor si acompaña a mi secretaría para firmar el registro de salidas" El director acompañó a Kurt al escritorio donde está la secretaria. Kurt firmó los papeles y retiró a su hijo.

* * *

En el camino de vuelta a casa en el taxi, Tory no dijo nada, solamente apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Kurt y se quedó dormido mientras su papá le acariciaba los rizos de su cabeza.

Kurt suspiró, cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyó la mano libre en su vientre mientras sentía los suaves aleteos de sus hijos dentro suyo. Creía que esos días de acoso escolar habían quedado en el pasado, más específicamente en los días de su adolescencia, cuando la gente era demasiado ignorante como para comprender que no todos piensan y sienten de la misma manera. Ahora la sociedad había evolucionado y los pensamientos de discriminación hacia la comunidad homosexual habían desaparecido, o al menos eso creyó Kurt. No cabía duda que tales palabras como las que el niño en la escuela había usado no vienen de sus propias convicciones, sino del vocabulario de un adulto, de sus padres más específicamente.

Su teléfono celular vibró, lo sacó y atendió a Blaine, que lo estaba llamando.

"_Hola, amor. Me llamaste antes y estaba en una reunión. ¿Está todo bien?"_ Preguntó preocupado Blaine.

"Uhmm… más o menos…" Respondió Kurt, mirando a su hijo. "Es Tory. ¿Podrías venir a casa, por favor?"

"_Por supuesto. Ya estoy saliendo. ¿Debo preocuparme?"_ Blaine dijo, y Kurt escuchaba los movimientos de su marido del otro lado del teléfono.

"En casa te explico"

* * *

Cuando Kurt y Tory llegaron a la casa, Kurt acompañó a su hijo a su habitación luego de dejar las bolsas de compras en la suya. El hombre embarazado ayudó a desvestirse al niño para ponerle algo más cómodo, y luego lo acostó en la cama.

"¿Te quedas conmigo, papi?" Dijo Tory en voz baja cuando Kurt estaba tapándolo con las mantas.

Kurt sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí, bebé" Le contestó. "Déjame un espacio, recuerda que somos tres ahora." Dijo son una sonrisa señalando su vientre. Tory también sonrió y se movió hasta dejarle espacio en la cama a su papá. El hombre embarazado se acostó a su lado y el niño apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sus bracitos rodearon la cintura de Kurt.

"¡Wow, papá. Tu panza está muy grande!" Exclamó sorprendido el niño cuando tocó el vientre de su padre.

Kurt largó una pequeña carcajada y acercó más a su hijo en sus brazos. "Si, y todavía faltan cinco meses" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, inhalando el perfume del champú en el cabello de Tory.

"Lo siento, papá" Susurró Tory luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"No, cariño, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Entendiste?" Kurt besó la cabeza de Tory y el niño asintió. "Descansa, amor"

Unos minutos después, Kurt sintió que alguien le sacudía el brazo.

"¿Kurt?" Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Blaine que estaba parado al lado de la cama, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué sucedió?" Susurró Blaine, preocupado.

El hombre embarazado desenredó los brazos de alrededor del cuerpo de su hijo y se levantó de la cama con ayuda de su marido. Los dos salieron del cuarto de Tory y cerraron la puerta detrás suyo.

"Tory… se metió en una pelea con un niño hoy en la escuela." Kurt comenzó diciendo.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido, Tory es un niño muy amistoso. "¿Qué?".

Kurt le contó a su marido como habían sido las cosas, la frase que había usado ese niño Liam y lo que el director Kranevitter le había dicho. Con cada palabra que Kurt decía, Blaine se enfurecía cada vez más.

"Voy a matar al padre de ese niño." Blaine dijo con furia, pero en voz baja. "Estoy seguro que esas no son palabras que un niño de diez años usaría contra otro."

"Lo sé, amor, yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero no podemos arreglar las cosas con violencia." Kurt se acercó a su marido y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, para calmarlo. "Vamos a reunirnos con ese hombre y a tener una charla civilizada, con el director y la maestra también."

Blaine suspiró y envolvió el cuerpo de Kurt en un abrazo. "¿Y cuándo es esa dichosa reunión?" Preguntó, más calmado.

"No lo sé, supongo que Cecilia me avisará…" Kurt apoyó la frente en el hombro de Blaine. "Dios… no puedo creer que estemos pasando por esto otra vez, como cuando éramos adolescentes" Susurró.

"Mmm…" Respondió Blaine. "Si no encontramos una solución dentro de la escuela, los cambiamos de escuela, a los dos." Dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kurt. El hombre embarazado se apoyó más cerca de Blaine y cerró los ojos. "¿Almorzaron?" Preguntó Blaine, Kurt negó con la cabeza. "¿Quieres que les prepare algo rico?" Dijo sonriendo.

"No, yo me encargo. Tu despierta a Tory, por favor." Kurt dijo al separarse de su marido.

"Está bien" Blaine besó a Kurt en los labios y el otro hombre bajó las escaleras. Blaine entró al cuarto de su hijo.

"Hey, campeón." Blaine dijo en voz baja, en cuclillas al lado de la cama de Tory. El niño abrió los ojos y miró a su padre.

"Hola, papá" Tory dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Papi te contó lo que pasó en la escuela?" Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

"Si, pero tú no te preocupes por nada, ¿ok?. Acá estamos papá y yo para defenderte" Blaine dijo mientras corría un bucle que caía sobre el ojo del niño.

"Pero… yo quiero aprender a defenderme a mí mismo" El niño se quejó, sentándose en la cama.

"Eso está bien, pero no debes hacerlo acudiendo a la violencia física. A veces las palabras son muy dolorosas, es cierto, pero debemos aprender a ser indiferentes a ellas; aunque por dentro nos estemos muriendo de rabia. Debemos charlar con las personas, hacerles saber que lo que os dijeron no está bien" Blaine le hablaba desde su experiencia, él y su marido habían sufrido de violencia escolar cuando iban a la escuela.

"¿Y si esa persona no nos quiere escuchar?" Preguntó Tory mirando con esos hermosos ojos azules e inocentes, idénticos a los de Kurt.

"Bueno… quiere decir que no vale la pena, y no merece ni siquiera ese esfuerzo de nuestra parte."

Tory sonrió. "Gracias, papito. Te amo" Dijo el niño y abrazó a Blaine, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"De nada, hijo. Yo también te amo" Blaine respondió al abrazo, y luego besó la mejilla de Tory. "¿Qué te parece si bajamos a almorzar? Papá nos está preparando algo delicioso a los tres"

"A los cinco" Dijo el niño mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Papá se está poniendo redondo como una pelota."

Blaine largó una carcajada. "Oh Dios… ¿dime que no se lo dijiste a él?"

"Bueno, no exactamente así…" Respondió Tory.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

"Entonces… ¿aceptas la invitación de mis padres a cenar el sábado?" Liz le preguntó a Axel. Los dos estaban apoyados en la fila de casilleros del pasillo de la escuela, enfrentados y tomados de la mano, mientras compartían algunos inocentes besos entre palabras.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Axel. "Ellos suenan geniales" Dijo apretando la mano de su novia. Liz sonrió.

"Lo son. Están muy ansiosos por conocerte, en especial mi papá Blaine. Le pidió prestado a mi abuelo Burt su escopeta" Ella dijo en broma, Axel abrió grandes los ojos, asustado. "Es broma" Liz dijo enseguida al ver la reacción de el chico parado frente a ella.

"Eso espero…" Axel dijo, pero no fue una broma, estaba nervioso de verdad. Liz se acercó y le dio un beso tranquilizador en los labios, Axel sonrió sobre la boca de la chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando se separaron, Liz sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ellos, en especial sobre ella. Una joven bonita, de pelo largo castaño y ojos color miel la estaba mirando de arriba abajo, mientras caminaba con una mano en su cintura y meneando las caderas haciendo que su falda corta se balancee de un lado a otro siguiendo el movimiento. Los ojos de esa chica pasaron del cuerpo de Liz al rostro de Axel.

"Hola, Axel" La chica dijo muy coquetamente al novio de Liz moviendo sus largas pestañas, sin importarle que su novia esté frente a él. Liz levantó las cejas, mirando entre la joven y su novio.

"Hey, Nessa" Contestó distraídamente Axel.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Liz, no parecía celosa, solo molesta. "¿Por qué me miró de esa manera? Y peor… ¿Por qué te saludó como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa con los ojos?"

"Es solo una chica nueva, su nombre es Vanessa Hurley. Compartimos algunas clases, es… agradable. Su padre es congresista, o algo así" Contó Axel, restándole importancia a la joven.

Liz levantó una ceja, esa tal Vanessa no le gustaba nada. Tendría que confiar en su novio, pero también tener los ojos bien abiertos para vigilar a esa chica nueva.

"Oh, mira la hora…" Liz dijo de repente mirando su reloj. "Tengo ensayo de Glee. ¿Hablamos más tarde?"

"Si." Los dos adolescentes se dieron un beso de despedida. "Adios"

"Adios" Saludó Liz, y salió corriendo al salón de coro, donde su profesor (y tío) Finn Hudson y sus compañeros la estaban esperando para un nuevo ensayo.

* * *

Blaine subió las escaleras de la casa con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido para su marido. Lo había preparado junto a unas palomitas azucaradas para Tory. Desde lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, ese mismo día, Tory se la pasó viendo películas en el sillón de la sala de la casa, Kurt y Blaine lo habían acompañado en algunas de Disney, pero ahora estaba solo.

Cuando Blaine llegó a su habitación, donde unos minutos antes, Kurt le estaba mostrando la ropa que había comprado para sus gemelos, él no estaba allí, ni tampoco las bolsas de compras. Blaine caminó hacia el cuarto de los bebés y allí estaba su marido, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos acariciando suavemente su vientre y la cabeza descansando sobre la madera del marco. Blaine se acercó por detrás y pasó su brazo que no sostenía el vaso, alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Blaine comenzó a trazar círculos con la palma de la mano sobre el estómago de su marido

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Blaine con la voz amortiguada por el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró y apoyó su mano sobre la de su marido, sobre su vientre de diecisiete semanas de embarazo.

"En Tory… en Lizzy… en lo bebés…" Susurró Kurt. "Tengo miedo" Dijo mientras intentaba tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y la angustia que le ocasionaba aquella situación.

"¿A qué le temes, amor?" Preguntó Blaine, dulcemente.

"A que nuestros hijos pasen por lo que pasamos nosotros cuando éramos casi unos niños, Blaine. No quiero que sufran lo que yo sufrí cuando iba a la escuela…" Kurt se ahogaba entre sollozos mientras hablaba. "Es- es horrible… pensar que no-"

"Hey…" Blaine susurró, enfrentándose a su marido y tomando una mejilla con su mano. "Tranquilízate." Limpió una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Kurt con el pulgar. "Ellos no van a sufrir como tu… ni como yo tampoco. Nosotros estamos aquí, acompañándolos para que eso no suceda. Además… nunca fueron acosados por nadie, esta es la primera y última vez. Por eso debemos hablar con los padres de ese niño y explicarles como son las cosas" Decía Blaine. Kurt asintió.

"Lo sé, tienes razón. Aún así… siento que es mi culpa." Kurt dijo mirando al suelo, acongojado.

"Hey… mírame" Blaine levantó el rostro de Kurt obligándolo a que lo mire a los ojos. "Esto no es tu culpa. ¿Cómo podría serlo? ¿Eh?" Kurt se encogió de hombros. "En todo caso, es culpa de la sociedad intolerante, ¿no lo crees?. Pero aquí estamos nosotros para cambiar eso, tal como lo hicimos siempre, luchando por nuestros derechos. No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar" Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. "Ahora… ¿qué tal si te serenas? Por los bebés… y por Tory, que no te vea así." Blaine sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y se lo entregó a su marido.

"Gracias. Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor" Murmuró Kurt, mientras pasaba el pañuelo por su rostro secando las lagrimas que había derramado.

"Bueno… para eso estoy." Blaine dijo seductoramente, se inclinó y besó a Kurt. "Tu jugo" Dijo mientras levantaba el vaso que había estado sosteniendo. Kurt sonrió y lo tomó, murmuró un 'gracias' y tragó un sorbo. El líquido es fresco sobre su garganta, aliviándole el nudo que tenía.

"Mmm… dulce, como a mí me gusta" Murmuró.

"Me alegro" Sonrió Blaine.

"Sabes…" Comenzó a decir Kurt. "Hoy sentí el movimiento de los bebés por primera vez" Dijo con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Con todo lo sucedido con Tory, había olvidado de decirle a Blaine, pero luego lo recordó y se sintió bastante tonto al olvidarse un acontecimiento así.

"¿De veras?" La sonrisa de Blaine se hizo aún más grande y los ojos se llenaron de felicidad. "¡Eso es fantástico!" Blaine apoyó las manos en cada lado de la cintura de Kurt. "¿Cuál de los dos bebés fue? ¿O fueron ambos?"

"Bueno, eso es difícil de decir. Lo siento por todos lados dentro mío, yo creo que fueron los dos" Kurt dijo mientras se miraba el vientre. Blaine se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del estómago de Kurt y le dio dos besos exageradamente ruidosos, uno de cada lado de la panza. Kurt dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y pasó los dedos por los rizos de su marido mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos en la piel expuesta de su vientre, Blaine le había levantado la camisa hasta revelar su barriga.

* * *

Liz llegó de la escuela y entró a su casa, casi corriendo. Todos los días, ella espera a su hermano menor a la salida de la escuela, excepto los días que tiene ensayo con el Club Glee, esos días alguno de sus padres iba por el niño a la escuela. Entró a la casa, demasiado rápido, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Tory en el sofá, en pijama y comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras miraba alguna de esas películas de acción que ella odiaba. Extrañada por la imagen, subió las escaleras, siguió la voz de sus padres.

"Yo creo que deberíamos poner las dos cunas una al lado de la otra. Aquí, y… aquí" Escuchó Liz la voz de su papá Kurt, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cuarto de sus hermanitos no nacidos.

"Si, y la cómoda justo aquí" Blaine dijo. Liz entró al cuarto y vio a sus padres parados en el medio de la habitación vacía.

"No, Blaine. La cómoda irá aquí" Kurt dijo señalando el lado contrario donde Bline había indicado, miró hacia la puerta y vio a su hija mayor parada allí. "Oh… hola, Lizzy." Kurt dijo sonriendo. Blaine dio medio giro y miró a Liz.

"Hola, princesa. Estábamos discutien-"

"Papá, papá…" La chica dijo, parecía enojada. "¿Porqué está el hobbit en pijama y comiendo palomitas en la sala? Parece que no fue a la escuela hoy, y yo tuve que ir, y-"

"¡Elizabeth!" Regañó Kurt. "Ya te dije que no hables así de tu hermano."

"Si. Hoy no tuvo un buen día" Blaine dijo. El ceño fruncido de Liz desapareció de su rostro, para convertirse en una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucedió?" Ella preguntó.

Kurt y Blaine le contaron por lo que había pasado esa mañana Tory. Liz se sintió mal por él.

"Es terrible. Pobre hobb- Tory" Dijo ella corrigiéndose enseguida. La joven se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. "Iré a hablar con él". Liz dijo, salió de la habitación dejando a sus padres.

Liz bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la sala, donde su hermano menor se encontraba, ella sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a él.

"¿Qué onda, enano?" Preguntó Liz, mientras se sentaba al lado de Tory en el sofá. Subió las piernas hasta apoyarlas en la mesa de café frente a ellos y metió la mano en el balde de palomitas que el niño estaba comiendo.

"Hola, tonta" Respondió Tory, sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Preguntó Liz.

"Rápido y furioso 10" Contestó Tory, todavía viendo la televisión y con la boca llena de palomitas.

"Me gustaba más cuando Vin Diesel tenía abdominales" Comentó Liz. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, viendo la película. Liz miró a su hermano, muy concentrado en lo que estaba mirando. Ella tomó aire y cuando quiso hablar, fue interrumpido por Tory.

"Supongo que papá te lo dijo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el niño.

"Si, ellos me lo dijeron." Liz le dijo, mirando a su hermano, esperando que dijera algo más pero él no lo hacía. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Se animó a decir ante el silencio del niño.

Tory suspiró, dejó el balde de palomitas sobre la mesa. "Es… es solo un niño nuevo y tonto de mi escuela. Su nombre es Liam Hurley y él-"

Al escuchar el apellido del niño, Liz lo interrumpió sorprendida. "Espera… ¿dijiste Hurley?" Ella preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrentada a su hermano.

"Si, Hurley." Respondió Tory.

"¿Hurley? Y… ¿dijiste que es nuevo en la escuela?" Liz se había dado cuenta de que conocía ese apellido.

"Si, eso dije ¿qué eres sorda?"

Liz ignoró el comentario del niño. _Es solo una chica nueva, su nombre es Vanessa Hurley, _recordó lo que su novio le había dicho ese mismo día. "Y este niño nuevo… ¿tiene una hermana mayor?"

"No lo sé…" Respondió Tory y por fin miró a su hermana. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que conozco a su hermana" Tory abrió los ojos. "Y es por eso que me miraba de esa manera" Murmuró para ella misma.

"¿Qué?" Tory arrugó el entrecejo.

"Su tonta hermana estaba mirándome raro hoy. Axel me dijo que su padre es congresista… pero ese no es el punto" Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermano a los ojos. "El punto es que no debemos dejar que gente como esa se meta con nosotros. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorarlas. Tu y yo sabemos muy bien quienes son nuestros padres, y sabemos también que son los mejores del mundo…" El niño asintió ante las palabras de su hermana. "Así que dejemos que ellos vivan en su ignorancia, porque no saben nada de nuestra vida. ¿De acuerdo?" Liz le sonrió a su hermano.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Tory y ambos chocaron sus manos.

Los dos niños no se habían dado cuenta que Kurt estaba allí escuchando y observando la charla que tenían. El sonrió orgulloso de las palabras de su hija y recordó como ellos siempre fueron tan unidos.

* * *

_9 años atrás._

"_¡Papito, papito!" Lizzy gritó mientras corría a la cocina._

_Es domingo por la noche y Kurt estaba cocinando la cena, y Blaine estaba tomando una ducha. Lizzy y Tory estaban jugando sobre la alfombra de juegos de Tory en la sala de estar. El día había estado muy caluroso y la noche parecía ser igual de cálida. Habían pasado una hermosa tarde en la piscina y ahora iban a cenar bajo las estrellas. _

"_¿Qué sucede, Lizzy?" Preguntó Kurt, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, preocupado al ver a su hija gritando así._

"_¡Tory! ¡Tory puede caminar!" Dijo la niña, saltando de alegría y aplaudiendo mientras lo hacía. Tenía puesto un vestidito floreado, de esos que usas cuando estás en la playa._

_Kurt corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hijo, detrás de él lo siguió Lizzy. Tory estaba sentado en la alfombra, con un patito de hule en la mano, el niño solo llevaba pañales y una camiseta celeste. _

"_¿Tory?" Kurt dijo, el niño volvió la atención hacia su padre y le sonrió mostrando unos pocos dientes, mientras le mostraba el patito con el que estaba jugando._

"_Mira esto, papi" Lizzy dijo. La niña, se puso de cuclillas frente a su hermanito, a solo un metro de distancia del bebé. "Ven Tory, ven aquí conmigo, bebé" Decía la niña mientras le estiraba los brazos._

_El bebé miró a su hermana y largó una pequeña carcajada. Con las piernas temblorosas, Tory se sostuvo de la silla que había a su lado y lentamente se puso de pie, haciendo fuerza con los brazos._

"_Oh Dios, Tory" Kurt dijo sorprendido de ver a su bebé poniéndose de pie sin ayuda. Claro que lo había hecho antes, pero siempre con ayuda suya, de Blaine o incluso de Lizzy, y daba algunos pasitos de la mano de sus padres. _

"_Ven, Tory" Seguía diciendo Lizzy. El niño se soltó de la silla tambaleándose y dio un paso para cercarse a su hermana. Los ojos de Kurt se inundaron en lágrimas, y para evitar algún accidente del niño se colocó de rodillas detrás del bebé. _

_Con unos pasitos más, Tory llegó a su hermana y se tiró encima de ella. La niña lo abrazó y el bebé se reía._

"_¡Oh, Tory! Muy bien, bebé. Puedes caminar." Kurt se acercó a sus hijos y los abrazó a los dos juntos. Luego tomó al niño en sus brazos y le llenó la cara de besos. "¡Mi bebé camina!" El niño reía a carcajadas, sabiendo que había hecho algo bien._

"_Hey… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Blaine dijo cuando bajó las escaleras, tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha que había tomado._

"_¡Tory camina!" Kurt exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

"_¿De veras?" Preguntó Blaine, también sonriendo. Se acercó a su familia y se arrodilló en el suelo._

"_Si, le enseñé yo" Lizzy dijo orgullosa._

"_Wow.. Eres una excelente hermana mayor" Blaine le dijo y besó el cabello de la niña._

"_Mira esto" Kurt dijo. Apoyó a su bebé con las piernas en el suelo y Lizzy se puso de cuclillas delante de él, tal y como lo había hecho antes. El bebé dio unos pasos hasta llegar a su hermana._

"_Oh Dios" Murmuró Blaine. Cuando Tory llegó hasta Lizzy, todos aplaudieron. "¡Muy bien, campeón!" Blaine dijo tomando a Tory y levantándolo hacia arriba y luego haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita cuando lo bajaba. El niño se reía a carcajadas. _

_Los tres se quedaron allí unos momentos, haciendo caminar a Tory, hasta que logró hacer más de unos cuantos pasos. _

* * *

Kurt sonrió ante aquel hermoso recuerdo. Liz siempre ha sido un ejemplo para su hermano menor, ella le enseñó muchas cosas. Él volvió su atención a sus hijos.

"…y si ellos no quieren dejarnos en paz, ¡entonces les patearemos el trasero a esa perra y su tonto hermano!"

"¡Elizabeth!" Regañó Kurt. Liz y Tory giraron su cabeza y vieron a su padre allí escuchándolos.

"¿Qué?" Liz dijo, haciéndose la inocente. Kurt sonrió y revoleó los ojos.

A veces Liz no era un buen ejemplo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

El sábado llegó rápidamente y Liz estaba muy nerviosa. Había cambiado su ropa al menos unas cinco veces. Quería verse perfecta para esa noche. Tenía que impresionar a Axel, y a la vez verse inocente para sus padres. Ese sábado a la noche su novio iba a cenar a su casa, para que sus padres lo conozcan y él conozca a sus padres.

No la malinterpreten, ella ama a sus padres y hermanos como a nadie, pero ellos siguen siendo su familia, y sabe muy bien como las familias pueden actuar inconscientemente para avergonzar a sus hijos. Y eso era lo que estaba temiendo terriblemente. En especial le temía a Blaine y Tory.

Kurt había tenido una charla seria con ambos ese mismo día. Los sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y les hizo jurar que iban a comportarse.

"Toronto" Kurt dijo parado frente a él y Blaine, mirándolos muy seriamente con las manos en la cintura. El niño miró a su padre cuando lo nombró. "Nada de bromas, nada de sonidos extraños…" Tory abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurt no lo dejó decir nada. "…sabes a lo que me refiero. Y nada de comentarios sarcásticos o irónicos." Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice. "¿Entendido?".

"Entendido." El niño asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia su regazo.

"Bien" Kurt suspiró, miró a su marido que estaba sentado en la misma posición y al lado de Tory. "Blaine. No quiero que hagas que ese chico se sienta como en un interrogatorio del FBI, asique nada de preguntas que puedan intimidarlo o sentirse incómodo…"

"¿Tampoco puedo preguntarle si usa drogas?" Preguntó Blaine con inocencia.

"¡No, Blaine!" Respondió Kurt ya con la paciencia perdida. Blaine se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada. "Esta es una noche muy importante para Elizabeth, está muy nerviosa. Los dos compórtense y no hagan que se avergüence de su familia. No la arruinen… ¿Entendido?"

"Si, mi vida"

"Si, papito"

Los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo y con la cabeza gacha, haciendo sonreír a Kurt, él se tapó la boca para no dejar salir una carcajada. Blaine y Tory cruzaron miradas cómplices.

"Muy bien" Kurt dijo luego de aclararse la garganta y ponerse serio otra vez. "Ahora… Tory ve a darte un baño y vístete decentemente." El niño asintió y salió de la sala. "Y tú, ven a ayudarme a preparar la cena" Le indicó a su marido. Blaine se levantó del sofá y tomó la mano que Kurt le tendía.

"Mmm… me encanta cuando eres mandón" Blaine dijo seductoramente en el oído de su marido. Lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando ambas manos sobre su vientre y lo dos caminaros juntos hacia la cocina.

"Y a mí me encanta cuando me obedeces" Le contestó Kurt, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine y lo acarició suavemente, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

"¿Sabes que le hace falta a esto?" Blaine dijo sobre la piel del cuello de Kurt, haciéndole cosquillas.

"¿Mmm… qué?" Preguntó Kurt con una risa, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Blaine

"Un látigo" Susurró Blaine en el oído de su marido.

"Pervertido" Kurt dijo riendo y le dio un suave golpe en la mejilla de Blaine.

* * *

Liz bajó las escaleras corriendo, descalza y con dos pares de zapatos, uno en cada mano.

"¡Papá!" Gritó mientras entraba en la cocina. Llevaba un vestido color apricot, y los dos pares de zapatos del mismo color, aunque un par era acharolado y el otro de gamuza.

Cuando la chica entró a la cocina vio a sus padres abrazados y besándose mientras bailaban lento sin música y escuchó reír a Blaine por algo que Kurt le había dicho en el oído. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba parada frente a ellos mirándolos, hasta que la escucharon.

"¡Ew!" Liz dijo cuando los vio besándose. Muy en el fondo, Liz adoraba ver a sus padres así juntos, ellos se aman tanto y son muy felices desde hacía tantos años, Liz anhelaba encontrar un hombre que la quiera tanto como sus padres se quieren. A pesar de eso, todavía tiene que seguir en su rol de la hija adolescente que no le gusta ver a sus padres besándose. "¡Papá!" Gritó ella otra vez.

Kurt y Blaine se separaron del abrazo. "Oh… hola, Liz" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa cuando la vio. "Te ves hermosa" La chica se sonrojó.

"Gracias" Dijo en voz baja. "¿Podrían… podrían no hacer eso cuando esté Axel aquí? Es demasiado vergonzoso" Ella dijo. Sus padres son demasiado melosos y no tienen problemas en demostrarlo en cualquier lado.

"¿Hacer qué, princesa?" Le preguntó Blaine mientras se acercaba a la cacerola de las verduras para verificar si ya estaban listas.

"No te preocupes, cariño, nos vamos a comportar" Kurt le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesada de la cocina, al lado de su marido y acariciaba tiernamente su vientre.

"Ok." Liz dijo luego de un suspiro dramático. "Estoy indecisa con los zapatos." Ella comenzó a decir, levantó los dos pares y se los mostró a Kurt. "¿Qué piensas?" Le preguntó. Ambos pares eran muy lindos, con un poco de plataforma y un tacón bajo. Estos no son de la colección 'Kurt Hummel', ya que todavía no había sacado su línea de zapatos.

"Mmmm…" Murmuró Kurt, pensativo. "Los dos son muy lindos" Dijo tocando ambos pares.

"No me puedo decidir y en cualquier momento llega Axel" La chica dijo dando saltitos de ansiedad.

Blaine miró sobre el hombro de su marido y arrugó el entrecejo. "Los dos son iguales para mi"

Kurt y Liz revolearon los ojos. "¿Blaine… quieres que te dé el discurso de Miranda Priestly otra vez?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, no hables, cariño." Le dijo con una dulce voz.

"¿Y, papá?" Liz preguntó ansiosa. Faltaban cinco minutos para que Axel llegue y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

Kurt miró una vez más los zapatos y tomó una decisión. "Los acharolados, definitivamente los acharolados."

"Gracias" Ella dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Hey!" Blaine dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido. "¿Y para mí no hay?"

Liz y Kurt sonrieron. La chica se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y un beso exageradamente ruidoso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, escucharon un auto estacionar frente a su casa. Los ojos de Liz se abrieron enormes y su corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ya llegó y yo no estoy lista aún!" Dijo ella y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Blaine, ve a abrirle a Axel. Voy a terminar de colocar la mesa." Kurt dijo. "Y no intentes nada extraño. ¿De acuerdo?" Kurt le dijo muy serio levantando su dedo índice, advirtiéndole a su marido que se comporte bien.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… me comportaré" Le contestó Blaine, revoleando los ojos. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Ahí está, ábrele y haz que se siente en la sala" Le dijo Kurt y se fue al comedor.

Blaine hizo su camino hasta la puerta, sonriendo de costado, maliciosamente. _Vamos a ver qué tal es este Axel, _pensó.

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta de la casa, Axel estaba de espaldas arreglándose la ropa. Blaine se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Observó bien al muchacho. Estaba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro, un saco del mismo tono y una camisa blanca. Peinado muy prolijo y hasta olía bien.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué quieres en mi casa?" Preguntó Blaine. El chico giró y miró al hombre, boquiabierto y aterrado ante la manera en que le habló.

"Uhmmm…" El chico murmuró sin saber que responder. Axel llevaba dos pequeños ramos de flores de colores en una mano y una botella de lo que parecía ser vino en la otra.

Blaine vio el miedo en los ojos del chico, y eso le gustó. Fingió una sonrisa y estiró la mano. "Es broma. ¿Así que tu eres Axel?." Le dijo.

El chico respiró aliviado y le dio una sonrisa. Pasó las flores en la mano que llevaba la botella y tomó la mano de Blaine, un poco torpe.

"Sí, señor, soy Axel McLean." Dijo con la voz temblorosa y puso cara de dolor cuando Blaine le apretó un poco fuerte la mano.

_No era broma, _pensó Blaine. "Soy Blaine Anderson-Hummel, uno de los padres de Lizzy"

Detrás de él, Kurt vino a ver porque tardaban tanto en la puerta. Blaine soltó la adolorida mano del joven.

"¡Hola!" Kurt dijo alegremente, parándose al lado de Blaine. "Tú debes ser Axel" Kurt estiró la mano y Axel la estrechó, aliviado de que este hombre no se la apretó como había hecho su marido un instante antes. "Soy Kurt, el otro papá de Liz." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerlo" Le dijo Axel con una sonrisa muy grande.

_Adulador, _pensó Blaine.

"Igualmente. Entra, por favor. Liz estará lista en cualquier momento" Le dijo Kurt. Los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado y el joven dio unos pasos dentro de la casa. Axel observaba todo, asombrado por la belleza de la decoración.

De pronto Axel recordó lo que llevaba en las manos.

"Uhmm… traje vino para la cena" Dijo tímidamente y le entregó la botella a Kurt.

"Oh… muchas gracias." Kurt dijo agarrando la botella y leyó la etiqueta. Blaine estaba a su lado, un brazo pasaba alrededor de la cintura de su marido y la otra mano dentro de su bolsillo. Arrugó el entrecejo.

"Eres menor de edad. ¿Cómo conseguiste vino? ¿Tienes una identificación falsa o algo así?" Le preguntó. Kurt le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"No, no, señor" Enseguida dijo Axel. "Es de el viñedo de mi familia… en Escocia. Es un vino escocés" Dijo orgulloso.

Kurt y Blaine abrieron los ojos, bastante impresionados. "Wow… es muy gentil de tu parte." Kurt le dijo.

"Bueno, mi mamá siempre me enseñó que nunca debo llegar con las manos vacías a una cena especial"

"Tu madre es una mujer muy sabia" Sonrió Kurt.

En ese instante, Liz bajó las escaleras y Axel giró para mirarla. Ella estaba preciosa con su vestido apricot, zapatos al tono y un pequeño lazo en su pelo lacio suelto. El chico lo miró con la boca abierta, maravillado con la hermosura de esa chica. Liz se sonrojó y sonrió.

"Hola" Susurró Liz, muy tímida. Se acercó al chico y le besó la mejilla inocentemente.

"Hola" Respondió Axel. Ellos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

Los padres de Liz observaban la escena. Kurt sonrió, pero la expresión de Blaine quedó muy seria.

"Uhmm… te traje algo" Axel le entregó a Liz uno de los ramos de fresias que tenía.

"Gracias" Susurró Liz, colorada como un tomate. Acercó el ramo a su nariz y olió. Estaba muy nerviosa todavía, pero este gesto de su novio le pareció tan tierno que olvidó la ansiedad que había sentido todo el día.

"Y este es para usted, Sr. Hummel-Anderson" Le dijo entregándole a Kurt el otro ramito de flores. "Como no puede tomar vino, pensé en traerle este obsequio. Espero que le gusten las fresias" El chico dijo en un tono humilde.

Kurt le sonrió y Blaine se resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ante el intento del chico de ganarse a sus suegros. Por ahora estaba funcionando con Kurt.

El hombre embarazado miró amorosamente al chico. "Gracias. Que amable eres" Le dijo.

Tory bajó las escaleras y se acercó a todos en la sala.

"Hola, Tory" Saludó amigablemente Axel al niño, y le revolvió el cabello. Ellos ya se habían visto muchas veces antes, como cuando el adolescente los acompañaba hasta la esquina de su casa a la salida de la escuela.

"Hey…" Saludó Tory. "Que suerte que llegas. Liz ha estado todo el día hablando de tí, ya no la soport- mphh…" Liz tapó rápidamente la boca de su hermanito antes de que siga hablando y luego lo soltó, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Axel. El niño se ganó una mirada mordaz de Kurt y una guiñada de ojo de parte de Blaine.

"Axel, siéntate, por favor. La cena estará lista en uno minutos." Kurt dijo señalando el sofá al chico. Comenzó a caminar a la cocina, pero Blaine se quedó parado allí, mirando cada movimiento del novio de su hija. "¿Me ayudas, amor?" Kurt dijo a su marido, le tomó la mano y lo llevó.

Blaine le hizo una seña a Tory con los ojos, y el niño asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que su padre le quería decir. Rápidamente, Tory se sentó en el sofá, entre Liz y Axel.

"Axel… ve a ayudar a papá a la cocina" Liz le dijo entre dientes.

"No quiero" Respondió el niño simplemente.

"Déjalo. No me molesta." Axel dijo mirando a su novia. Tory miró a Liz y le sonrió. Ella quería matar a su hermano.

"Entonces, Axel… ¿Te gustan los video juegos?" Preguntó Tory.

En la cocina, Kurt y Blaine estaban hablando en voz baja.

"Es un chico dulce, ¿no crees?" Kurt dijo mientras sacaba de la alacena un pequeño florero y lo llenaba con agua.

Blaine levantó las cejas. "A mí me pareció bastante zalamero." Dijo, mientras movía el cuello para asomarse a la sala y vigilar a los chicos, por suerte Tory estaba con ellos.

"¿Tu crees? Yo pienso que solo quiso ser amable con nosotros" Kurt colocó las flores en el agua y puso el jarrón en la isla de la cocina.

"Pfff… ¿trayendo vino y flores?"

"Bueno… es una manera de ser amable." Dijo Kurt. Se acercó a su marido y pasó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura. "Vamos a darle una oportunidad, ¿si? Por Lizzy" Le pidió Kurt, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Blaine suspiró. "Por Lizzy" Contestó. Kurt le dio otro beso, éste duró un poco más de tiempo.

Durante la cena, charlaron de todo. Blaine le hizo algunas preguntas a Axel, pero no le resultaron incómodas. La verdad es que el chico parecía buena gente y era bastante bien hablado y educado. Liz lo miraba con adoración. Kurt sonreía internamente, ella tenía la misma mirada que Blaine tenía con él a su misma edad.

Liz tomó la mano de su novio por debajo de la mesa. Blaine lo notó y se moría de ganas por decir algo, pero se las tragó cuando sintió un apretón en su rodilla por parte de Kurt.

Luego del postre, era el momento en que Axel se tenía que ir. Su toque de queda para llegar a su casa se estaba acercando y no quería que sus padres se enojen con él y lo castiguen.

"Papá, Axel y yo estaremos afuera por un rato" Liz les dijo, dando a entender que debían despedirse en ese momento de su novio. Kurt asintió con la cabeza, aprobándolo, pero a Blaine no le pareció buena idea.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Sr. Hummel-Anderson" Axel saludó a Kurt con un apretón de manos y un pequeño abrazo.

"De nada. Ven cuando quieras, y dime Kurt." Le dijo sonriendo el hombre embarazado.

"De acuerdo… Kurt" Dijo Axel, Liz sonreía como loca. "Gracias a usted también, señor." Le dijo a Blaine.

"Gracias a ti por venir" Le contestó Blaine. Axel estaba esperando el permiso para llamarlo por su nombre, como le había dicho Kurt, pero nunca llegó. El joven le estrechó la mano y cuando se dieron un pequeño abrazo, Blaine dijo algo.

"Cuidado con esas manos si no quieres que te las arranque" Le dijo el hombre al oído del chico, con una voz gruesa que asustaba. Cuando se alejó le dio una sonrisa fingida. Axel le respondió con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos llenos de miedo. Blaine apretó bruscamente su mano y luego lo soltó.

"Enseguida entro, papás" Liz les dijo a sus padres. Tomó la mano de su novio y lo sacó afuera, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

"¿Lo ves?" Liz le dijo a su novio, abrazándolo por su cuello. "Te dije que eran inofensivos" Ella sonrió. Axel asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, todavía asustado por lo que Blaine le había dicho.

Adentró, Kurt miró a Blaine.

"Entonces… ¿lo aprobamos o no? Admite que es un buen chico, parece tener buenas intensiones" Kurt le preguntó a su marido.

"Si" Respondió sonriendo Blaine. _Por ahora_, pensó. Admitió que es un buen chico, de todos modos lo tendría vigilado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Estoy muuuuuy ocupada. No se cuando voy a poder subir otro capítulo, espero q sea pronto.**

**Gracias por leerme! Besosss!**


End file.
